Tamaki's Tutor
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Tamaki needs a tutor for English class, and Haruhi is forced to do the job. As time spent with each other increases, so does the unexpected romance between the two. TamaHaru. Multi-Chap. Fluffy. R&R. T for little cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran, and this is the website I got the flower meanings from. .. And also more meanings from .com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings.**

**I know Haruhi's debt has gone bye byes, but let's just say she has a debt again…**

* * *

"Haruhi, come to daddy, I need you for a moment," Tamaki said, motioning to Haruhi to come to him as he sat on a couch in the 3rd music room.

Haruhi reluctantly came over, what could he possibly want? The hosts had just finished hosting, and the ladies had left. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking and standing by Haruhi's backpack, Kyoya was writing in his Death Note (Just joking), Hani was still eating cake, and Mori was telling him to stop eating so fast.

"Yes, Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she stood in front of Tamaki.

"I need your help with my school work. My father told me to get a tutor. My English grade is slipping gradually, and I want you to be my tutor!" Tamaki cheered, smiling at Haruhi who kept a straight face. All except for the blush that appeared on her face whenever she was near Tamaki.

"No way," she replied quickly.

Tamaki seemed to have teleported into his depression state in a corner and began to grow mushrooms. Kyoya saw what Tamaki was doing, and came over to Haruhi.

"Can't you just be his tutor for a while so we don't have to deal with this? I'll decrease your debt if you become his tutor for a week," Kyoya said, still writing in his book.

"He's in a higher year than me, how would I be able to help?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Because you're smart, and I always see you reading. Also, if you don't do this, I will increase your debt," he replied, smirking.

"How much of the debt will you decrease…?" Haruhi sighed, knowing she had lost this battle.

"For everyday you tutor him, which will be a week, I'll decrease your debt by fifty thousand yen," Kyoya explained as he wrote down something in his book. Probably the amount of money that would be decreased over all.

"I guess that's fair…," Haruhi sighed, looking over to Tamaki who had heard the conversation and jumped to his feet. He was smiling a huge, satisfactory smile and walked over to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Tamaki crushed Haruhi into a hug.

"Ack! Senpai…," Haruhi squirmed until Tamaki let go of her.

Once Tamaki released Haruhi and she regained her feet, she turned to Tamaki.

"When and what time do I have to be at your house…?" She said unenthusiastically.

"Come every day for a week after school until nine at night," Tamaki recited, leaning down to Haruhi's eye level and giving her a smile.

"Eh, whatever," she retorted as she walked over to her bag to go home. Haruhi picked up her bag and sighed. _Tamaki's house for a week, every day. This will be interesting. _She thought as she walked out of the double doors of the 3rd music room.

Haruhi walked down the hallway and down the stairs. As she reached the door to go inside, she heard a pair of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru following her.

They ran up to Haruhi, and rested their arms on her shoulders. This extra weight made Haruhi sag as she walked outside into the 80° heat.

"So, Haruhi," Kaoru began.

"We heard you're going to be tutoring the boss for a week, try not to let anything happen. We wouldn't want to lose our toy!" Hikaru finished.

"Like I would do anything with Senpai…," Haruhi commented, blushing at the fact of a growing relationship while she was tutoring the handsome prince.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kaoru began, "you're way too obvious. You just blushed at our little question, and you always blush when you're around the boss."

"Plus," Hikaru said, "You rely on him more than the rest of us. During thunderstorms you ran to the boss, but when we were on our little date, I had to come and find you. I bet if that was Tono you were on a date with, you would have run through the rain until you found him."

Haruhi blushed at sudden realization. Would she have run to Tamaki during the storm? Hikaru helped her and all, but would Tamaki have ditched her over jealousy? Haruhi threw the questions out of her mind, and focused on walking home.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked Haruhi home, trying to torment her with questions and observations about Tamaki and her feelings towards him. _Do I have feelings towards Senpai? How could I, he is so…obnoxious and flamboyant! _

Once Haruhi made it home, which was hard after the twin's tormenting, she found her dad was out working. _I thought he didn't have work today…hmm… Oh, that's right; he needed to talk to the chairman or something about my scholarship._

Haruhi placed her bag on the kitchen counter and began to make dinner. Haruhi was preparing itamemono for herself and her father, making enough to have leftovers. As the itamemono was cooking, Haruhi began her homework. As she opened her bag, a picture floated out and softly hit the floor facedown. Haruhi picked up the picture and looked at the back of the photo, where somebody wrote 'Dear Haruhi, from Hikaru and Kaoru! Hope you love it, know you will ;)'. It was a picture of Tamaki hugging Haruhi, and Haruhi looking away with a small smile on her face. There was a heart around the two in red, and the words 'Love Birds!' written above their heads. Haruhi ripped up the picture and sighed. She knew it was a joke, and the twins had a tendency to play jokes on people, but these constant jokes were getting a bit annoying. After finishing her homework and eating her dinner alone, Haruhi heard her father come inside.

"Sorry I'm late, the chairman is _very_ entertaining!" Ryoji boasted as he came through the door.

"I made dinner and left it in the fridge to heat up, if you want it, that is," Haruhi directed as she stood up to lay out her futon. After the futon was ready, Haruhi walked back out to her dad, who was eating. She sat down across from him and brought up conversation.

"So," she began, "what did the chairman say?"

Ryoji finished the mouth full of food he had, and answered Haruhi's question.

"He told when you would be at the mansion, and what time you'd be home. He also said he'll make sure that you and Tamaki do nothing but study," Ryoji replied.

A vein popped from Haruhi's head.

"I'm going to go to bed now," she said as she stood up and walked into the room containing her and her father's futon. She laid down on the futon and went to sleep a bit agitated.

* * *

Haruhi awoke the next morning and went to school. Today was the start of her torture of being Tamaki's tutor. Also, most likely some torture from the twins about being Tamaki's tutor. Haruhi knows they are just joking around, but it got annoying after a while.

During classes, Haruhi kept getting teasing glances from Hikaru and Kaoru. She tried to just pay attention to what her sensei was instructing.

After her classes, Haruhi made her way to the 3rd music room to host.

"Is it true you're tutoring Tamaki-Kun?" One girl asked.

"Yes, it's true," Haruhi smiled (fake).

"Kyah! That's so cute!" Three girls squealed at once.

_I don't get what's so cute about it…_ Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, ladies," Tamaki charmed, wrapping his arms around Haruhi's chest as she sat on the couch. He was leaning over the couch.

"Senpai…," Haruhi played along to please the ladies. She saw Kyoya smile and write something down in his notebook. _Hey, if I play along I guess Kyoya-Senpai reduces my debt…_

Haruhi knew she was blushing, and that was contributing factor to this little "yaoi" game. (AN: Put yaoi in quotes because Haruhi's a girl, but they think she's a guy…so that's why).

Tamaki stroked hair out of Haruhi's face and rested his head on hers. Haruhi looked innocently up at Tamaki, making the girls squeal. Tamaki broke away from Haruhi and said, "Well, it looks like hosting time is over. Goodbye, my princesses!"

"Bye, Tamaki-Kun!" The girls said as they left, leaving the 7 hosts alone.

"Well, Haruhi, do you want to leave? I have a limo in the front waiting for us," Tamaki said unusually normally.

"Uh—sure," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the building together and got into the limo. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi, and as the limo began to move, Haruhi looked out of the window. She watched the trees speed past as they drove to the Suoh 2nd mansion. Once they arrived, Tamaki and Haruhi got out of the limo and walked inside the extravagant building. Haruhi gasped, even though she had been here before, at the design and size of the mansion.

_Damn these rich people, stunning me with their looks and their houses…_ Haruhi thought as she entered the mansion, door held open by Tamaki. They were greeted by a butler and then walked into a library. Tamaki and Haruhi sat down at a table and Haruhi started helping Tamaki with whatever he needed help with, or whatever he brought up.

"Is that all of the English homework you have?" Haruhi asked, leaning over the table to flip through the papers Tamaki had laid out.

"I think so. Thanks, Haruhi!" Tamaki concluded. He reached for a stray paper, and so did Haruhi. As their hands touched softly, they both began to blush and automatically pulled away from the paper, making it fall slowly to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'll get that!" Tamaki apologized, reaching for the paper.

Haruhi said, "Eh—sorry! Uh, thanks for getting the paper."

As Tamaki grabbed the paper and sat back up, he said, "That's alright. What's the time?"

Haruhi pulled out her cell phone to check the time.

"It's 7:30. That means I still have about an hour and a half here. What do you want to do? Do you have any other homework? I'm finished with mine," Haruhi replied.

"No, I'm all done!" Tamaki cheered; glad he finished all of his work.

"Well, uh, what do you want to do?" Haruhi asked awkwardly.

"Dinner will be a while…Do you want to check out the gardens outside? There are many exotic flowers to look at, and I can teach you about some of them," Tamaki suggested.

Haruhi was enlightened by Tamaki's sudden change of maturity.

"Sure," She replied with a smile.

* * *

In the dim light of the summer evening, Tamaki was showing Haruhi a lot of flowers and their meanings.

"This is an Amaryllis," Tamaki explained, carefully touching the red flower. "Legend has it that the amaryllis – the stunning red flower we've come to associate with the holidays – began as a shy, timid nymph. Amaryllis fell deeply in love with Alteo, a shepherd with Hercules' strength. Hey, I think that you are Amaryllis and I am the stunning Alteo! Don't you agree?" Tamaki boasted, palms facing the sky.

"No," Haruhi replied sarcastically, sweat-dropping.

"So mean…," Tamaki mumbled under his breath in a frown.

They continued to walk through the gardens, until Tamaki stopped at one flower sprouting uniquely among others that looked the same, while the one flower looked as if it didn't belong in the group.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked, slightly intrigued at the flower.

"This is an Orchid. It's pretty common, but the meaning suits you, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered.

"What's the meaning?" Haruhi asked. _Probably going to be something that is supposed to sweep me off of my feet and into Tamaki's arms…_

"This is the meaning; the most highly coveted of ornamental plants, the delicate, exotic and graceful orchid represents love, luxury, beauty and strength. In ancient Greece, orchids were associated with virility. In fact, Greek women believed that if the father of their unborn child ate large, new orchid tubers, the baby would be a boy. If the mother ate small orchid tubers, she would give birth to a girl. During the Victorian era, orchid symbolism shifted to luxury, and today this sense of magnificence and artful splendor continues, with orchids representing rare and delicate beauty. The 14th wedding anniversary flower, pink orchids convey pure affection, and the popular cattelya orchid represents mature charm."

Haruhi's heart rate increased, she was actually about to run to Tamaki, until she came back into reality.

"Why are you saying I have virility? Senpai, do you even know what virility is?" Haruhi commented slyly.

"Wha—Uh…no…," Tamaki stuttered uncomfortably.

"**Virility** refers to any of a wide range of masculine characteristics viewed positively. It is not applicable to women or to negative characteristics… What are you trying to say, Senpai?"

"Ack! Well, I only meant the first sentence reminded me of you! Shit, I didn't mean the whole thing! Oh no! I'm sorry, Haruhi!" Tamaki fretted.

"Yeah, uh, let's just _not_ bring that up again. I think I know a flower that reminds me of you, I see it over there, come on," Haruhi took Tamaki's hand, making him blush, and stalked over to a Hyacinth. "Hyacinth symbolizes _playfulness_ and a _sporty attitude_ and in its extreme rashness."

"I guess I'm glad you didn't give me a flower to symbolize idiotism or obnoxiousness," Tamaki played. "I suppose I owe you a meaningful one then, huh?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, beginning to enjoy the time at the Suoh 2nd mansion, which she never would have expected.

Tamaki walked over to a patch of flowers Haruhi didn't recognize.

"These are called Callas. They stand for magnificent beauty, so this is your flower! Does it suit you better? I think it suits you perfectly," Tamaki said, looking into Haruhi's eyes.

"T—Thanks…," Haruhi stuttered.

Tamaki handed Haruhi the pink and white flower, and she took it with a blush.

"Hehe," Tamaki began, "have you fallen for me?"

Haruhi snapped back into reality, "Hell no!" she retorted.

Tamaki frowned, a small glint of playfulness sparkling in his eyes. "It's almost nine; I will have somebody drive you home!"

"Will you be coming, or will I ride alone?" Haruhi asked, not wanting to ride alone with some random limo driver.

"Of course I'll be coming," Tamaki said as he walked away towards the mansion, Haruhi following closely behind.

Once they got into the Suoh 2nd mansion and Haruhi grabbed her backpack, they got into the limo and began to drive back to Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi was still holding onto the Calla. They arrived at the apartment and Tamaki said goodbye as Haruhi climbed the steps to her door.

Once inside, she said hello to her dad and put the flower in a vase. She filled it with rocks and sand, and poured in a little bit of water to keep the Calla healthy. After preparing breakfast for the morning, she hopped into her futon and went to sleep satisfactory. She thought this tutoring thing would be boring, especially with Tamaki, but it had turned out quite well. She was looking forward to tomorrow, surprising even herself at the desire.

* * *

**First chapter DONE. Please review :D I would appreciate it.**

**~Mhia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I acquired all of my knowledge on Akihabara from Wikipedia. And Sunny Pages Japan. **

"Haruhi, can we go now?" Tamaki asked, wanting to leave the host club to spend time with Haruhi alone. "I have _so_ much work to do." He lied, only having a couple of sheets to do.

"Do I have to?" Haruhi replied.

"If you don't want your debt to increase, I highly recommend it…," Kyoya stated.

Haruhi sighed and walked to Tamaki, who was standing by the doors to leave the 3rd music room. As they walked through the building, Haruhi asked, "What work do you have today?"

"Nothing much, just a couple of sheets," Tamaki replied.

"I thought, earlier, you said you had _so_ much work to do," Haruhi said.

"Hehe! I lied so we could get going sooner!" Tamaki said as they left the building and got into the limo.

"Why? We could have helped clean up…," Haruhi sighed as she sat down and the limo began to move.

"This way I get you longer than those devilish twins," Tamaki retorted.

"I guess we will have lots of time on our hands after tutoring. Do you have anything to do this time? You know, other than walk around in the gardens and say I have virility?" Haruhi asked as they drove down a busy road.

"I didn't mean it! Are you gonna be mad at me forever?" Tamaki asked, an inch away from Haruhi's face.

"B—Uh… No…," Haruhi stuttered a reply. Everything was quiet after this, until they reached the Suoh 2nd mansion. Tamaki opened the front door for Haruhi after getting out of the limo, and they stepped inside. Haruhi was still a bit lost on where to go, and headed in the wrong direction, which made Tamaki laugh.

"It's not my fault your house is bigger than five of my apartment complexes put together. It's easy to get confused," Haruhi said sarcastically as Tamaki softly took Haruhi's small hand and walked with her in the right direction.

Once in the library, they sat down at a table and Haruhi began to talk about the homework.

"What work do you have to do?" Haruhi asked, leaning across the table to look at the small stack of papers Tamaki had laid out.

"Not much for English, I _am_ good at one sheet I was assigned," Tamaki replied.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. _Probably something easy…_ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

"Oh, just some poetry homework! I have to write a haiku, a limerick, and any type of poem about how I feel at the exact moment of writing it," Tamaki said, pulling out three pieces of paper to write on.

"Poetry, hmm," Haruhi pondered.

"I want to do the haiku first!" Tamaki cheered enthusiastically, taking out a blue mechanical pencil and began to write.

_I guess he is good at poetry, he's writing the haiku pretty fast…_

"Done!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding up the paper in the air.

"Can I see it?" Haruhi asked, reaching for the paper.

Tamaki handed it over, and Haruhi began to read it.

(AN: Please excuse my terrible poetry, I never was good at it, even though I understand it.)

_**The rain attacks me**_

_**Its invading forces sting**_

_**But also calm me**_

Haruhi handed the paper back with a smile.

"What's next? The limerick? That should be interesting to see what you come up with…," Haruhi mumbled.

"Okay!" Tamaki proclaimed, writing down on another, clean sheet of paper.

Once finished, he handed the paper to Haruhi to read. (AN: I cannot write a limerick without involving the words "Hot" and "Guys" so…uhh…)

Once Haruhi finished reading, she giggled a little bit, and handed the paper back to Tamaki.

"Are you going to do the third poem?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no choice," Tamaki sighed.

Tamaki wrote down on the third sheet, awfully fast, as if he already had the poem thought out.

"Finished!" Tamaki gasped as if the poem had caused him to run a lap.

"I want to see," Haruhi said as she reached for the paper.

Tamaki gasped dramatically and pulled the paper to his heart. "You can't! You'll think I am weird!"

"I already think that," Haruhi stated as she grabbed the paper from Tamaki's hands.

Tamaki put his head on the table, embarrassed.

_**How I Feel Right Now. Suoh Tamaki.**_

_**Right now, I feel so great**_

_**There is nothing I could hate**_

_**Could this be love?**_

_**She was perfected from above**_

_**My heart beats fast**_

_**Because she is here now**_

_**My heart may explode**_

_**So I'm going to go**_

_**Before I get too cheesy**_

_**But just so you know**_

_**My heart belongs to her**_

_**PS: Sorry sensei! My writing is bad, I know, have pity on me!**_

Haruhi handed the paper back to Tamaki and looked at the ground. "Uh, you're a good poet…," she said as she blushed.

"T—Thanks, Haruhi…," Tamaki replied, also blushing and looking at the ground.

Tamaki and Haruhi were stuck in an awkward silence. They were both fretting that somebody would save them, and their wish came true. Shima walked into the room.

"Master Tamaki, , your dinner is ready," Shima said, turning around and leaving.

Tamaki awkwardly chuckled. "Eh-heh-heh, we should get going then! We wouldn't want your fancy tuna getting cold! I had the chefs prepare some for you," Tamaki said as he got up and began to walk out of the room, still blushing.

Haruhi stood up and followed, running a bit to catch up with Tamaki. Once in the kitchen, they sat down next to each other and began to eat. Haruhi was most definitely taking advantage of this tuna. She stuffed it down her throat.

"Haruhi, I don't want you to get sick! Your father's at work, isn't he? And I know you wouldn't want to stay here," Tamaki said, worrying for Haruhi.

"I'm not going to get si—Bleh!" Haruhi put her hands to her stomach and began to gag.

"Ah! Haruhi! Bathroom! Bathroom!" Tamaki fretted. He picked up Haruhi, bridal style, and ran into a bathroom. He made it just in time, as he set Haruhi down she spat up tuna colored barf.

"Haruhi," Tamaki began as he softly put a hand on her back, "are you okay?"

Haruhi shook her head in reply, clutching to her stomach. Tamaki felt so bad._ It was my fault for scaring her with that poem, which made her eat really fast! And it doesn't help that she loves fancy tuna…_ Tamaki thought as he rubbed Haruhi's back cautiously, afraid she would break away. But she didn't, and this made Tamaki happy. After Haruhi finished her gag session, Tamaki wiped her face with a warm cloth.

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight, since my bed is more comfortable. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll have a nurse see to you, okay?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi began to struggle to stand up, still clutching her stomach. She was hunched over, and Tamaki decided to pick her up to ease the pain.

"Okay…," Haruhi managed to say as she was lifted into the air by Tamaki's strong arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, completely warn out of energy.

Once Tamaki opened the door to his room, he carefully placed Haruhi onto his bed. She climbed inside and Tamaki tucked her in. He kissed her forehead, making her already red face darken to dark red. "Goodnight, I will call my nurse to see to you, Oh, and I'll make sure to call Ranka-San," Tamaki said as he placed a bucket by the bed incase Haruhi needed to throw up.

"Sorry about the tuna and scaring you with my poem!" Tamaki said as he walked out of the room.

"Senpa—"Haruhi managed to say as she reached out her hand, attempting to stop Tamaki. But he had already gone, the door closing softly behind him.

_You didn't scare me._ Haruhi thought as she snuggled up in Tamaki's bed and drifted into sleep.

"Haruhi?"

"Haruhi?"

"Haru-Chan?"

_Voices… Is this still a dream? Sounds like Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hani-Senpai…_

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to see three faces inches from hers.

"Ah!" She screamed, startled at the close presence of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hani. Kyoya and Mori were standing to the side of the bed, watching the others.

"What are you all doing here? Where did Senpai go?" Haruhi asked as the three hosts backed away to give her room.

"No school, it's a Saturday. And Milord is currently getting driven to your house to get you clothing, so he asked us to keep an eye on you!" Hikaru said with a smile.

"He didn't _need_ to get me clothing," Haruhi said.

"Uh, he kind of did need to get you clothing," Kaoru began.

"Yeah, you smell like barf and fancy tuna," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi sat up in the bed, feeling much better than she did yesterday. Luckily, for her, the food poisoning only lasted the night. She had gotten up a couple of times to go to the bathroom, but nothing came out.

"Are you all better now, Haru-Chan?" Hani asked.

"Yes. I think my sickness only lasted the night. I only threw up once the whole night. I probably should watch how much fancy tuna I eat in the future," Haruhi said.

Haruhi heard a knock on the door, and Tamaki entered with a jacket, shirt, pants and other necessary needs.

"Are you feeling better, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to her and felt her forehead. Haruhi blushed, which was bad since her previous redness due to the food poisoning had gone.

"Yes," Haruhi said as she looked through what Tamaki had brought her. Shampoo, conditioner, a jacket, a shirt, pants, underwear, a bra, and socks.

"Why shampoo and conditioner? And did you look through my bras and underwear?" Haruhi asked, a little mad.

"No! Your father gave them to me. It took a while to get on his good side, though. Shampoo and conditioner are for a shower, since you threw up it's probably best you had one. You can use my bathroom, you obviously know where it is since you used it last night (I heard!) and that it's right in front of you," Tamaki replied.

"Okay then, but can you guys go downstairs or something?" Haruhi asked as she lazily climbed out of the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Hai! Let's go downstairs," Tamaki said as he and the others walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi to herself. She climbed into the shower and washed her hair, put on new clothing, and gave the dirty clothes to Shima. Haruhi told Shima it would be fine, and not to take them, but she had insisted on washing the clothes for an honored guest.

Haruhi made her way downstairs where the boys were talking by the doorway.

"I'm finished and Shima has my clothing," Haruhi said as she came up to the boys who had stopped talking. Her hair was still partially wet.

"Oh, okay. We were discussing what we should do today!" Tamaki smiled.

_Oh god…_ Haruhi thought.

"And what did you come up with?" Haruhi asked sarcastically.

"Eh, well, we weren't really sure," Hikaru said. "We were hoping you would have an idea."

"Please tell me we're staying in Tokyo…," Haruhi said.

"Oh, well, yeah, we'll stay in _Japaaan,_" Kaoru said slyly.

"How about Akihabara?" Kyoya suggested.

"Akiba, electric town? I have never been there," All of the hosts said together.

"Then we should go there," Kyoya said.

"What is there to do there?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Akihabara is a major shopping area for electronic, computer, anime, and otaku goods. I just hope we don't run into Renge there," Kyoya explained.

"Sounds awesome!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in synch.

"I wouldn't mind going," Haruhi agreed.

"Yay! Akiba!" Hani chanted.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"I'll call a limo to take us there! We are only about twenty minutes away anyway!" Tamaki cheered.

The limo pulled up about ten seconds after Tamaki called to pick the seven hosts up. As they got into the limo, Kaoru asked Kyoya for more information of Akiba. (Akiba is what the Japanese informally call Akihabara.)

"Something Haruhi will enjoy is that there are new and used goods, and very low prices in some parts of town. But we will not be going to those places, unless Haruhi says so because everyone will most likely take her side," Kyoya smirked. "Anyway, information on Akiba? Alright. New items are mostly to be found on the main street, Chūōdōri, with many kinds of used items found in the back streets of Soto Kanda 3-chome. First-hand parts for PC-building are readily available from a variety of stores. Tools, electrical parts, wires, micro sized cameras and similar items are found in the cramped passageways of Soto Kanda 1-chōme (near the station). Foreign tourists tend to visit the big name shops like Laox or other specialty shops near the station, though there is more variety and lower prices at locales a little further away. We will probably be seeing quite a few tourists," Kyoya explained to the intrigued hosts. Even Tamaki stayed quiet to listen.

"Sounds interesting, but do you have to partially make fun of me whilst explaining?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, it is fun to make fun of you, though. Tamaki and Hikaru get angry at me, it brings me entertainment," Kyoya smirked. After Kyoya's comment, everyone stayed quiet and began to look out of the limousine windows at Akiba's stores and other attractions as they passed them.

They arrived at Tokyo station, five minutes from Akiba. The limo driver could not find any other parking spaces that were closer, since Akiba is always busy.

"Where would you like to go first?" Kyoya asked as they stood outside of Tokyo station.

"How about the west side of Akiba? The west of JR Akihabara," Hani suggested.

"That's the side with expensive stores and electronics way out of my price range…," Haruhi mumbled.

"What _is_ your price range?" Kyoya asked.

"I only have 4705 yen on me," Haruhi said, pulling out a purse. (4705¥ is $50.)

"I'm sure that Tamaki would like to pay for lunch," Kyoya said, actually trying to save Haruhi money…for once.

"Yes! It's only fair since she got food poisoning at my house," Tamaki said as they began to walk to the west side of Akiba.

Haruhi shrugged and followed everyone else. They walked to JR Akiba.

"So, what stores are in the west?" Kaoru asked Kyoya, since he seemed to be so informed.

"The area on the west side of JR Akihabara Station is called the Akihabara Electric Town. There are hundreds of stalls and stores which, as a whole, sell a remarkable selection that includes every kind of personal electronic device imaginable. Akihabara is one of largest electronics markets in the world. Many larger chains like Ishumaru Denki, Loas, and SofMap have multiple stores that focus on different types of goods. The only bad part about being in Electric Town, is that the increase of otakus has increased, and now the west is attracting more otakus. And the attraction of otakus, means the attraction of Renge. I don't particularly have any negative feelings towards her, but she can become quite troublesome. I'm glad that Tamaki was given tom boyish clothing for Haruhi," Kyoya explained as they arrived into the west.

"What part of the west?" Hani questioned, Kyoya's vein popped.

Kyoya gritted his teeth at all of these questions. _Why does Akihabara have to have so many sections in the west?_ He thought angrily.

Teeth still gritted, Kyoya said, "Let's go to the Laox… And since I know you will ask what is in the Laox, I will say that Laox operates eight stores in Akihabara and has the largest duty free store in Akihabara's Electric Town. We will go to the main part of Laox, since it is more specialized then Duty Free store, which is popular to the tourists."

"Will we get to see tourists, though?!?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"I never said that tourists only stay in the Duty Free store…," Kyoya said.

"Can you tell us anything else about Laox?" Hikaru asked as they entered the main entrance to Laox.

"It is bigger than the Duty Free store, obviously. The design is fairly manageable to navigate around, due to square shop designs. This home electronics store is a 7 story building that has all the different electronics you could need for your home or personal use. They have everything from TVs and IPods to Air Conditioning units and massage chairs. Each floor has its own theme and has a sign displaying everything it has in both English and Japanese," Kyoya once again explained to everyone.

"Does that mean tourists?!?" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya.

"Yes! _Why_ are you _so_ into the fact of tourists being here?" Kyoya asked in an angered manor.

"I want to put a wonderful impression on them of Japan!" Tamaki shouted.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, whom was watching Tamaki with a smile. Tamaki didn't notice, but Hikaru got angered. He walked up to Tamaki and whispered in his ear (whispered pretty loud since there was so much noise already. "Are you seriously _that_ idiotic, boss?"

Tamaki stopped to look at Hikaru with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not telling you! I was just saying!" Hikaru shouted, still obviously at Haruhi's affection towards Tamaki.

"Eh?" Tamaki spat out as he stumbled back with the others.

They walked around Laox some more, stopping to go into stores or for Tamaki to impress tourists. They stopped for lunch, Haruhi not eating fast. Then after buying random objects, they walked back to the limo and drove back to Tamaki's house. Or rather, Tamaki's mansion.

"That was eventful," Kyoya said as they walked inside.

"I actually, for once, partially enjoyed myself with all of you," Haruhi lied. She usually enjoys the host club's antics, but that is a little secret of hers.

"Haruhi! I just realized something!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi blushed. "Umm…what?" she asked.

"That I have not hugged you _all_ day! I bet you were so lost without my warmth pressing up against you," Tamaki recited, pulling Haruhi towards him. At first the hug was soft and calming, Haruhi was actually enjoying this. Well, she was until Tamaki squeezed her so tight that she coughed.

"Hehe! You didn't break away! Not even with _everyone_ staring at us!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Only because I thought that were not going to go insane and try and kill me at first, but then you did," Haruhi said sarcastically.

It was only 6pm once they had arrived at the mansion, and Haruhi was prepared to go home until a call came for her on one of the mansion's phones.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "What? Again?" she continued. "Fine, okay then." And with that, she hung up the phone and looked at Tamaki with an unpleased expression on her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't really want to kill you!" Tamaki said defensively.

"My dad is working until tomorrow, so I have to stay here until then, as much as it pains me," Haruhi said.

"Yay! I get Haruhi again! Two nights in a row! You secretly love it here, don't you? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Tamaki asked excitedly. (No, he didn't drink any alcohol.)

"No…," Haruhi lied.

Once the other hosts left, Tamaki left Haruhi in his room again, giving her the more comfortable bed.

"Haruhi, you know there's supposed to be an extremely ferocious thunderstorm tonight?" He had said before leaving the room.

"I'm fine, Senpai," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki had uncomfortably left the room with a worried look on his face, but continued to leave.

Tamaki climbed into the guest room's bed. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable. Well, it was as comfortable as Tamaki's bed, but he was willing to give the bed up for Haruhi. Once he settled down and closed his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking of what Hikaru had previously said in Akiba.

"_Are you seriously _that_ idiotic, boss?"_

_What did he mean? Was it about the tourists? But why wouldn't he tell me! Maybe it was about Haruhi…?_

Tamaki sat up in his bed, hearing the powerful screech of thunder outside. A flash of lightning lit up the silhouette of Haruhi in the doorway, tears rolling down her blushing face.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly, walking over to Haruhi and pulling her into a calming hug. This is probably the only time his hugs are not killer. Tamaki walked her over to his bed, well, his temporary bed. He tucked her inside and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay here until the storm is gone," Tamaki said, stroking hair from Haruhi's eyes so she could look at him. She simply nodded. Tamaki lay next to her to make sure she slept, which she did.

Haruhi awoke the next morning to a snoring Tamaki.

"Ehhh~" Haruhi whined as she got up from the bed. Luckily Tamaki wasn't in the covers with her; at least he had the brains to do this.

"Senpai," Haruhi shook Tamaki. "Senpai."

"Huh? Eh? Haruhi?" he asked as he sat up.

"Oh! You're still here! I thought you would have run away," Tamaki said jokingly.

"Eh, okay, but I think my dad is coming to pick me up soon."

"Oh, right! Yes, he said he would be here at ten, what's the time?"

"Ten…," Haruhi said.

"Oh. Okay! Well, you should be going then. I will see you Monday. You're still tutoring me, right?"

"Of course, I have no choice."

"Yaay!" Tamaki cheered as they walked down the stairs of the Suoh 2nd mansion and outside. "Your dad is walking up the drive way. Oh, hi Ryoji! Why is his face darkening? Why is he walking faster? Ack! Why is he attacking me?!?" Tamaki screamed.

"Haruhi, did this _thing_ d anything to you?" Ryoji screamed as he sniffed out Tamaki like a drug dog.

"No," she replied.

"Well, if you're safe and not infected, we should get going."

"Eh—alright," Haruhi said.

"Bye, Haruhiii! Bye Rankaaa!" Tamaki shouted as Haruhi and Ryoji walked away.

"Eh, bye Senpai," Haruhi said, waving to Tamaki cautiously.

**Nya~ I sorry for not much tutoring, but I know that I get in trouble if there are not many moments with the entire host club! So I made them all come together in a little trip :3 Next time there shall be tutoring and such. **

**~Mhiaaaa. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he walked through the doors leading to the school hallway. Hosting had just finished, and Tamaki was looking forward to his time with Haruhi for tutoring. The only struggle he had with Haruhi, was the fact that she threw up over fancy tuna. He made a promise to himself that he shall not serve fancy tuna to Haruhi, unless cutting the portion down to a size in which one cannot gorge themselves over.

"I'm coming…," Haruhi reluctantly said as she walked to the excited prince. _I don't understand how he gets so excited over me coming over for a couple of hours every day to tutor him. I can't have that much effect on him, can I?_ Haruhi thought as she followed Tamaki into the hallways of Ouran Academy.

"What work do you have today?" she asked as they walked throughout the extravagant building.

"No more poetry, but now I have to write a short story on something," Tamaki explained as they walked into the humid outdoors.

"It's really hot today," Haruhi commented as they wait for the limo.

"Probably because _I_ am out here!" Tamaki exclaimed in a boisterous manor.

Haruhi sighed and looked the other way. _So flamboyant…_ she thought as the limo pulled up.

The two happily hot inside the limo to rid themselves of the heat. The limo began to make its way to the Suoh 2nd mansion.

"How come it's not hot in here, Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki replied, obviously forgetting his notion of flamboyancy earlier.

"You said it was hot outside because you were there, why is it not hot in here since you're in here?" Haruhi repeated, smiling at Tamaki in a battle she thought she had won.

"Oh, well, just between you and me," Tamaki began as he put his mouth to Haruhi's ear, "the limo driver isn't the best looking person in the world. He kind of turned down my heat…"

A vein popped out of Haruhi's head in anger. Tamaki smiled, seeing Haruhi's anger at his win. They stay quiet the rest of the drive, and once they arrived at the mansion, Haruhi climbed out and turned to Tamaki.

"Stay in the car with the limo driver, and stick one your hands out of the limo. See if it's hot. I don't think one of your hands could change the heat," she said.

Tamaki stuck a hand out of the limo. The temperature had risen since before, making Tamaki gasp and bring his hand back into the car.

"Haruhi! How is it possible that you are hotter than me? Oh, wait; I see how this is true," Tamaki said playfully as he climbed out of the limo. Tamaki opened the door for Haruhi to go inside, and smiled as she walked in the correct direction.

"It's funny how you may know the way around my house better than me," Tamaki said as they walked into the library.

Haruhi smiled, Tamaki not seeing, and walked over to the table. She sat next to Tamaki, a drastic change, instead of across from him. This made Tamaki smile, his heart beating increasingly fast and blushing.

"Senpai? Are you okay? You look like a lobster," Haruhi said, straining to look at Tamaki, finding it hard since she was next to him now.

"I'm sorry; it's just for some reason, that when you sit next to me, I get all happy inside!" Tamaki said with an awkward smile and a light chuckle.

Haruhi smiled and told Tamaki to start working. He obeyed his all mighty tutor's command, and began to write. Once finished, Haruhi read his story.

"That was unique, I guess. I liked it," Haruhi said once done reading.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Have I gotten better at English since you began tutoring me?" He asked.

"Yes, you have," Haruhi answered.

"Well, what do you want to do? I don't have any work left, and you still have, wow! Four hours left here!" Tamaki shouted, creating an echo in the library.

"I think you could tell me more about what to do at your house than I could," Haruhi said unenthusiastically.

"My house may seem big, but stuff do, the size is very small! My house is so boring, there is nothing to do. I get bored so easily!" Tamaki explained as he stood up from his chair, Haruhi, too.

"My house is the same, except its size and the percentage of things to do are both very small," Haruhi said, getting a chuckle from Tamaki.

"You know, Hikaru said something to me on Saturday, and you may be able to help! I didn't know what he meant, or if he even wants me to repeat what he said, but I'm sure it's nothing to him. Can you help?" Tamaki asked as he sat down on a couch in the library.

"I'll try," Haruhi said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, he said, 'Are you seriously _that_ idiotic, boss?' and I don't know what he was talking about. He seemed angry at something that happened. Did you have something to do with it? I know Hikaru already confessed to you, and you rejected him (I am sad, but also happy heh!), but I can't help but have this little feeling that you had something to do with his partial hostility towards me!"

"What would I have to do with it?" _I do remember that after I looked at Senpai with a smile, Hikaru said something to him… Shit! That's it! He was probably watching me when I looked at Senpai!_ Haruhi thought with sudden realization.

"I was just wondering," Tamaki said.

"Well, I was looking at you before Hikaru got angry…but I don't know why that would make him so angry…," Haruhi confessed, looking at the ground.

"Were you, perhaps, _smiling_ at me when you looked?" Tamaki asked as he began to blush.

"No, well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Haruhi asked defensively.

"I don't know! Don't be mad at me~!" Tamaki apologized.

Haruhi continued to look at the ground in silence. The silence continued until Tamaki and Haruhi both picked up their heads in alarm to a noise that came from somewhere in the library. There were so many places to stay hidden in the library that they both were utterly confused on where the music was coming from. (This song is stuck in my head I laugh every time I hear it XD)

_Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
Makin' love with you is all I wanna do  
Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true  
And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

No one else can make me feel  
The colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old

And we will live each day in springtime  
Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day my life is filled with lovin' you

Lovin' you I see your soul come shinin' through  
And every time that we oooooh  
I'm more in love with you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do

"Senpai…is this your idea?" Haruhi asked once the song was over.

"What? No!" Tamaki exclaimed defensively.

Somewhere in the library, hysterical laughs were echoing throughout the room.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, knowing if anyone was to do this it would be the twins.

"Aha! You caught us!" The two twins said in unison as the emerged from behind some bookcases.

"You jerks!" Tamaki shouted as he flailed his arms around, standing up as to not hit Haruhi.

"You guy's reaction was hilarious!" they continued to laugh.

"How did you even get in here? Into the mansion?" Haruhi asked, standing up and holding Tamaki's arms to stop them from flailing.

"We have our sources…," Hikaru said with a devious smirk.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, may I speak to you privately?" Tamaki asked, trying to sound mature.

"Sure!" The twins said and walked out of the library with Tamaki.

_Great, yes, leave the clueless commoner in a mansion alone. Oh, also, good job leaving me in the library. I may steal some books._ Haruhi joked to herself.

"You guys can't ruin my Haruhi time!" Tamaki complained once out of ear shot from Haruhi.

"But we thought it would be funny!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you're reactions were priceless," Hikaru agreed.

"But Haruhi and I were in the middle of an awkward silence!" Tamaki whined.

"…And how is that good?" Hikaru asked.

"Because she was blushing! I saw! It was cute!" Tamaki once again whined to the victorious twins.

"She was…blushing, you say?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes? Why?" Tamaki asked.

"God damn, you're really an idiot… I guess I'm lucky for that matter," Hikaru said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"What? What does it mean?" Tamaki begged.

"We're not telling you!" The twins said together.

"Fine! Haruhi and I are leaving!" Tamaki declared as he walked back into the library.

"Where to? Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru followed Tamaki.

"_We_, as in Haruhi and I, are going to a book store," Tamaki said as he took Haruhi's hand, which made her gasp, and entwined his fingers with hers, making her blush.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, startled.

"Haruhi, we have to go to the nearest book store! We shall walk!" Tamaki explained as he walked out of the mansion with Haruhi, hand-in-hand.

"You can't leave us alone in your house," Kaoru said as he walked after Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I know, and that's why I sent a text to my limo driver! He will gladly drive you home!" Tamaki explained happily.

"I never knew you, of all people, would be able to rid of us before Haruhi found a way," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru were nudged into a limo by Tamaki.

"Senpai," Haruhi said as the limo drove away. "That was actually smart of you. But I still don't understand why you're taking me to a book store."

"Because I need to buy something there," Tamaki explained as he took Haruhi's hand and walked with her in the 90° heat. They walked for about five minutes before Haruhi started complaining that her hand was hot and made Tamaki release it.

"Yay! We have arrived at a book store!" Tamaki exclaimed as they walked inside a small book store.

_I'm surprised this book store isn't bigger than the school…_ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

"I don't know what you want in here, but can we hurry?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki frantically scanned the isles.

"Why? Wait! I know why! You want to spend more alone time with me, don't you?" Tamaki said with a smile, still scanning isles.

"No," Haruhi stated a reply.

Tamaki ran down an isle, and once Haruhi caught up to him, he was skimming through Shoujo Manga.

"Shoujo manga? Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Aha! Found it!" Tamaki declared. He read about how when two people blush around each other, they are in love and have realized. If only one blushes, it is unrequited love. If neither blushes, then you are just friends.

Tamaki blushed and dropped the manga to the floor. _Kyah~ could this be true? I-I do love Haruhi, more than a friend, I know that, but is she in love with me? I could ask her, but I know her reply would be no! She's just so defensive. Maybe I could trick her into saying it?_ Tamaki thought.

"Senpai, it's not nice to drop the manga on the floor and then stand there in surprise, you know," Haruhi said as she picked up the manga. "Why _are_ you standing there and doing nothing anyway?"

_Kyah! What do I do? She asked me a question. Should I give her a hug and say it's okay? What would that do?!? I'm going to do it anyway! _Tamaki thought as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi, making her blush.

"Eh—Senpai? What are you doing…? We're in a book store…," Haruhi said.

"Who cares?" Tamaki said as Haruhi pried his arms off of her.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi asked as she looked to the floor to hide her blush.

"I wanted to, what's so bad about it? The twins _always_ hug you!" Tamaki whined.

"Eh, well, I don't know. It's weird, because when you do it…," Haruhi trailed off.

Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose we should go back to the mansion. I want to buy all of these shoujo manga!" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed every one of the manga on the racks.

"WHY?!?!" Haruhi shouted, confused as Tamaki walked to the cashier with a stack of, at least, thirty manga.

"I want to buy all of these!" Tamaki said to the clerk.

"All right, that would total to 10838.83¥," the clerk said with a puzzled face.

_I feel just the same way as you…_ Haruhi thought as she looked at the clerk with an understanding expression.

"Haruhi, can you reach in my pocket and call my limo driver? He is number seven on speed dial," Tamaki explained as Haruhi cautiously reached into Tamaki's jean's pocket and pulled out a phone. She pressed seven on the key board, and put the phone to Tamaki's ear. He instructed the limo driver to pick them up at the book store, and soon, the limo was outside. Haruhi helped Tamaki with his unnecessary amount of manga, and tossed them into the limo. There was not much room in the car, so Haruhi was squished up against Tamaki, making them blush the whole ride. Haruhi could feel herself heating up. Tamaki could feel himself heating up. The two blushing, hot, teens were against each other, radiating heat throughout the limo.

"Can you open a window? It's so hot in here," Tamaki called to the limo driver.

A window across from Tamaki and Haruhi gradually slid down and air blasted the two in the face, cooling their heat session. Even though the air was humid, it still cooled them down slowly.

Once at the Suoh 2nd mansion, it was 7:30pm, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi an hour and a half. "Would you like to eat?" Tamaki asked as they walked into the mansion.

"Uh, okay," Haruhi said as she followed Tamaki inside. It was still bright outside, due to it being summer. "I hope I won't throw up this time."

"Oh, you won't! I had my chefs prepare a French meal. There is more meat than fish, and you tend to throw up due to fish quite often!" Tamaki said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What French food is it?" Haruhi asked. They sat down at a table, next to each other, and were given drinks.

"Well, we will have Blanquette de veau - This is a famous French veal dish. This contains veal meat combined with aromatic vegetables! Also, we will have ratatouille! You probably know what that is, a lot of people do," Tamaki explained.

"Yes, I've hear of it. I have also heard that is very popular," Haruhi replied.

"It is! Oh, my dad will be eating with us tonight! I don't know why, but he said he wanted to 'Officially meet' you," Tamaki said. Five minutes later, Yuzuru walked in and sat down across from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hello, Haruhi! I'm Tamaki's father, as you may know! It is always good to meet my future daughter in law!" Yuzuru greeted, sticking out his hand for Haruhi to shake.

"Dad!" Tamaki complained.

Haruhi looked around and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up and speed walked into a bathroom outside of the kitchen.

"You scared her off! I love her, she doesn't know it, and did you have to do that?" Tamaki asked angrily.

"It's my job to embarrass my son!" Yuzuru said with a smile.

"You also embarrassed Haruhi," Tamaki retorted.

"Well, I'll apologize if she ever comes out of the bathroom," Yuzuru said playfully.

_Future daughter in law?_ Haruhi thought as she stood against the door in the bathroom. _What is he talking about? I know Senpai doesn't love me, so why even bring that up? He is a father, and just like mine, they do love to embarrass us. Have they seen something between Senpai and I that we have not?_

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. She sat back down next to Tamaki.

"Why, Haruhi! You've returned! I'm sorry about embarrassing you, but it was my intention that you both would shrug it off!" Yuzuru said slyly.

"Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that Ranka is working until twelve tonight?" Yuzuru said, looking at Tamaki, then Haruhi, then Tamaki.

"It's okay, I stay home alone quite often," Haruhi said as food was brought out to them.

"Oh, but Ranka-San insisted that you stay here! He said he didn't want his little girl alone at home," Yuzuru insisted.

"Why would he want me to stay here? I thought he didn't like Senpai," Haruhi commented.

"He said that if his little girl approves of my son, then he does."

"I don't even have any clothing except for my uniform. Are you sure my dad wants me to stay here? I would be too much trouble, and I can be left alone at home." _Why are my dad and Senpai's so in agreement? _Do _they know, or realize, something that we have not? Have Senpai and I gotten closer since I started tutoring him? This is too confusing._

"Um, I still don't really understand what you and my dad are up to. I can see that you both have realized something that Senpai and I have not," Haruhi said to Yuzuru.

"You are smart, Haruhi! In fact, we have realized something that the two of you have not. Though, we are not going to say anything. These are your own feelings to figure out. Actually, I am sure that the rest of your host club has figured this thing out as well. I overheard you and Tamaki talking about something Hikaru had said, am I correct?"

Tamaki and Haruhi nodded.

"Then they must have figured this out. I can't believe that you two are so…oblivious that you don't recognize your own feelings. I mean, I can tell you are on the right track, and let me give you a hint. You two have been acting different around each other. I know you know something about your feelings, but you seem not to realize physical things that go on between you."

Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other with utterly confused faces. _What the hell is he talking about?_ They both thought.

"Well, I'm going to go! Oh, and Haruhi, I have a spare uniform for you. You can sleep in your uniform, and I have a clean one for the morning," Yuzuru said as he stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving Tamaki and Haruhi confused.

"Okay, even though I am his son, I still have no idea what in the world he was talking about," Tamaki said as he stood up.

Haruhi also stood up. "I'm as clueless as you."

"Well, maybe we should just sleep it off! What's the time?" Tamaki asked as he stretched and turned to Haruhi.

"It's about nine," Haruhi said after looking at her phone.

"Damn, that's too early. I'll never be able to sleep. Oh! I forgot!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran to a bag labeled, **Laox.**

Tamaki pulled out a small white box and handed it to Haruhi.

"Here! It's an iPod! I got it for you on Saturday, but saved it so Hikaru wouldn't see me give it to you. He would have probably gotten you something more expensive to beat me."

Haruhi examined the small, purple object in her hands.

"Oh! And I also bought you 46897.5¥ worth of iTunes gift cards!" (46897.5¥ is $500.00)

"Was that necessary?" Haruhi asked, but she was still pleased with her sudden gift.

"Well, unless you'd rather deal with my boring, classical music."

"I guess you're right there. I don't _mind_ classical music," Haruhi said.

_Senpai and I are having a normal conversation? Is this a dream? I never thought that could be possible…_ Haruhi thought.

_Haruhi and I are having a normal conversation! I'm so happy!_ Tamaki thought, smiling in the process.

"What kind of classical music don't you mind?" Tamaki asked as he motioned for Haruhi to follow him. They were heading up to a laptop in Tamaki's room.

"I like The Vitamin String Quartet, and Piano Squall," Haruhi said as they walked up the stairs to Tamaki's room.

"Ah, really?" Tamaki asked as he opened the door to his room, allowing Haruhi in first. "I have heard of both! The Vitamin String Quartet is quite amazing. They do really good covers. The same with Piano Squall."

"I know this doesn't' happen often, but I agree," Haruhi said as Tamaki sat down on a chair in front of his desk. A laptop lay atop of the desk, and Tamaki opened it up. He began typing and asked Haruhi for the iPod. He hooked it up using a USB chord and started searching for songs with Haruhi. Haruhi was sitting on the corner of Tamaki's bed.

"Haruhi, I'm going to buy you some Hannah Montana."

Haruhi's expression changed to disbelief. "Are you serious…?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I was only joking," Tamaki smiled.

"I was hoping so," Haruhi replied.

"You have quite the interesting taste in music," Tamaki said as Haruhi bought some Ikimono Gakairi songs.

"Is that good or bad?" Haruhi asked.

"Good," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Ah, that's good then."

Haruhi bought more songs, only using about 4684.75¥ on songs and videos. ($50.00)

"Thank you, Senpai, for getting me this," Haruhi thanked Tamaki.

"Oh, you do not have to thank me!" Tamaki said with a smile, throwing his hands up in front of him.

"That did, luckily, waste some time. It's ten now," Haruhi said as she checked the time on her phone.

"I suppose that is late enough for me to fall asleep," Tamaki said as he stood up from the chair.

"Yes," Haruhi agreed, standing up from the bed.

"Well, you can sleep in here again! Good night!" Tamaki said as he unintentionally kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY!" Tamaki quickly apologized, realizing what he had done.

Haruhi was touching her cheek with a puzzled look. "Eh, it's okay."

"Well, I will see you tomorrow morning then!" Tamaki concluded as he walked out of the room, blushing and smiling awkwardly.

_Maybe…maybe we have been acting differently around each other… I just… I just allowed him to do that and didn't get mad. I don't feel mad. Something like that feels right. My heart is telling me it's right that he did that, even if he was shocked himself. I'd better go and tell him not to worry about it…_ Haruhi thought as she walked to the guest room. Surprising herself, once more, that she knew exactly where it was.

"Eh, Senpai?" Haruhi knocked on the door and heard papers flutter the floor. Haruhi heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and Tamaki looked at her, and immediately started blushing. "Haruhi?" he asked.

"Um, yes, I just wanted to say, that you don't have to be embarrassed to do things like that."

"Um, how about you come in here? It'll be easier to talk than standing out in a hall way where your voice echoes," Tamaki said as he opened the door wider for Haruhi to come inside.

"Thanks," she said as she stepped into the room. Tamaki had only taken off his jacket, so he was still wearing a collard white shirt and black pants. Haruhi sat on a chair by a huge window, Tamaki sitting across from her.

"What were you saying?" Tamaki asked once they were settled.

"Well, when you kissed me~…," Haruhi began, and was interrupted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even mean to! It's not like you looked vulnerable or something, my mouth! It just! I really didn't mean to~!" Tamaki insisted, dropping to his knees on the floor and having a panic attack.

"Ah! Senpai! I wasn't going to say anything relating to thaaaat!" Haruhi shouted, standing up and looking at Tamaki rolling around on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki continued to complain.

Haruhi stuck out her foot to stop Tamaki from rolling. (She was wearing socks).

Once he finally stopped, Haruhi extended a hand from him to take. Tamaki wiped the tears from his face and took her hand. They both sat back down on their original chairs and Haruhi continued from where she left off.

"As I was saying… You don't have anything to apologize for. After you kissed me, I thought about your actions. I came across something whilst thinking about it, and I think that if you also think about it, you may also see what I am talking about. And, um, maybe you should read some of those shoujo manga," Haruhi said.

"But what If I never figure out what you're talking about?" Tamaki whined, getting worried he would never know what Haruhi was talking about.

"I'm sure, that if you think hard enough, you'll figure it out. I now know what your father was talking about. Here, I'll give you a hint. Think of my reactions to every action you take. Think of your reactions to every action I take. And not just normally, I mean when we're around each other. Just try, will you?" Haruhi asked as she stood up to leave.

"Yes! But here, let me kiss your cheek again so I can try and clarify!" Tamaki said as he stood up and kissed Haruhi on the cheek again, before she had time to reject the action. She, truthfully, didn't want to reject it. She blushed and walked out of the room.

_God, with a brain as slow as his, he'll never figure it out…_ Haruhi thought as she walked back into her room and lay down in the comfortable bed.

**Oh, hello there. Um, end of chapter. Maybe I'll do a prediction on chapter 80, but the possibilities of things that could happen are endless. But, if I get bored, I probably will sometime.**

**~Mhia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody confronted me on how I was, apparently, spelling Hani's name wrong. There are, like, 3 different ways to spell his name XD I use Hani because it just seems more Japanese. I know that, in the manga, it is not Hani, but I still see the name spelt that way and prefer to use it. Also, my ruler tool thingy isn't working so I'll use x..x.x... Stuff like that to separate.**

Xxx….xxxx.x...x..x...xx

The next morning, Tamaki woke up after about four hours of sleep. He scratched his sore head and slid out of the guest room's bed. It was Tuesday. Tamaki walked over to the guest bedroom's door and opened it to leave the room. After walking down the hallway, not very far, he came across his bedroom where Haruhi had been sleeping the night. He knocked on the door, heard a shuffling, and the door was opened to a tired Haruhi. Her glasses were on, her hair was messy, and her shirt was partially unbuttoned to the point where her bra didn't show, only the skin above it; near her neck. Even when in this mess, Tamaki still thought she was utterly adorable.

"Oh, it's you," she said sleepily. "I'm sorry, you need to get changed. I'll leave, but I need to get my clean uniform from on top of the dresser." Haruhi walked over to the dresser, Tamaki watching her dreamily, and cautiously picked up the folded uniform. She walked out of the room, looking at Tamaki strangely as she went. _Why is he looking at me like that? He's probably still half asleep… _She thought as she left the room and walked down the hallway to the guest room.

Haruhi made her way drowsily into the guest room's bathroom where she quickly showered and changed into her uniform. Haruhi decided to let her hair dry naturally instead of drying it with a dryer. It would take too much time. After she walked back into the hallway, Tamaki had gotten dress into his uniform, and washed and dried his hair. Haruhi looked at him again, wondering why, for one, he looked so tired, and two, why he looked so dreamily at her. Again.

"Senpai? Are you awake?" Haruhi asked as she asked as she put a hand on the rail of the stairs, preparing to walk down them.

"Um, yes! Sorry, it's just that I was up all night thinking of what you were talking about." He replied, beginning to walk down the stairs as Haruhi had.

"Did you come to a conclusion? And you really didn't have to think about that _all_ night…" Haruhi said once they arrived downstairs and walked to the door to leave for school.

"But I really wanted to figure it out! I mean, everyone else knows so I felt like an idiot. I just _had_ to know! I'm sure I figured it out, I'm sure I have!" Tamaki declared powerfully.

A limo pulled up and Tamaki allowed Haruhi to climb inside before himself. Haruhi listened to her iPod the whole time. _This thing really reduces awkward silences since I can't hear Tamaki-Senpai talking. If somebody starts to annoy me, I can just put the head phones in my ears and annoyance is gone. This is probably the most useful gift he has ever gotten me…_ Haruhi thought sarcastically to herself.

When Tamaki and Haruhi arrived at Ouran, Haruhi got out of the limo first and waited for Tamaki. She had put her iPod away after seeing Ouran in view. Haruhi walked with Tamaki to the school on the pathway, only to be stopped by Kyoya.

"How is your tutoring going, Haruhi? Is he being a bother?" Kyoya asked, glancing at Tamaki when he said, "Bother."

"Uh, the tutoring is going fine. Senpai hasn't been a bother. Except for when he said I have virility and his dad called me his future daughter in law, it's been unusually enjoyable." Haruhi stated.

"Hey! How many times do I have to apologize? I'm sorry! I didn't mean the virility thing!" Tamaki explained in a whiney voice.

"I know, but now I have something to hold over you," Haruhi teased.

_Hmm… She certainly has lightened up partially. She seems more eligible to tease with. Tamaki must have done something to open her up..._ Kyoya thought. (Perves, don't think I mean that Tamaki opened her up in that way.)

"Well, Haruhi and I are going to go and look at some cos-play choices together before classes start!" Tamaki said as he and Haruhi walked into the school.

Kyoya smiled. _They have definitely realized but have not even said anything to the other. This could get interesting._ Kyoya thought with a smirk as he walked into the school building.

Xxx…xxx….xxx…..x.

"So," Haruhi sighed as she and Tamaki walked into the 3rd music room. "You said you figured out what everyone was talking about last night? What was your conclusion?" she asked.

"That you like it when I touch you!" Tamaki shouted happily.

Haruhi glared at Tamaki, an irreplaceable glare that shot laser beams from her eyes.

"I was joking!" Tamaki quickly explained, panicking.

"Oh, I know you were joking," Haruhi said feeling more relaxed. Haruhi had noticed that she is more relaxed around Tamaki in general, which was one thing that changed between them. Tamaki said he was going to go to class, and Haruhi said okay. She would be in the host club earlier today because her class had finished every subject they had to go over, so the students would be released earlier, but they have to stay in the school. Which means extracurricular activities and other things. _So much for looking at cos-play. I guess Renge will arrange it for us._ Haruhi thought as she left for her first class.

Xxxx….xxx…xxxx….xxx…

After Haruhi's last class, and after harassment from the twins, she walked to the 3rd music room. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't with her; they were called aside by some of the ladies in the class who wanted to spend this time to hang out with them. As hosts, they had no choice. Haruhi kindly declined their invitation, saying she had to do things in the 3rd music room. Hikaru and Kaoru were forced to entertain the ladies. Haruhi walked into the 3rd music room to see the cos-play.

Haruhi prepared the cos-play outfits for the other hosts, beginning to get tired. Renge had lazily thrown some cos-play on the ground for them to wear. Once finished doing things to prepare the host club, she lay down on the bay of the window. (Like, where Tamaki was in chapter 71 page 25 or something.)

She drifted into a sleep and was not disturbed for a while.

Xxx…...x.x.

"Haruhiii!" Tamaki called and he skipped into the 3rd music room. "Haruhi?" He questioned after not getting a reply. "Haruh—"He stopped. Haruhi was sleeping on the window bay. Tamaki quietly walked over to her, careful not to disturb the sleeping host.

Tamaki's heart leapt at the sight. _How is she always so cute?!?! _He thought to himself, trying to hold in any urge to hug her to death. Instead of a hug, he kissed her gently on the forehead, and she stirred.

"Ehhh-Senpai? Why'd you kiss my forehead…?" Haruhi asked lazily, opening her eyes and rubbing her head where Tamaki's lips had previously been.

"You said I didn't have to be embarrassed!" Tamaki whined apologetically.

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering why. I'm going to go and get changed now." Haruhi stood up and walked over to her cos-play, which was a ninja cos-play. She walked into the back room and changed quickly. When Haruhi walked back out, she was wearing tight, black pants, a black ninja shirt, and black shoes. Tamaki ran into the back room and changed into the same outfit. A ninja cos-play, that is.

"This cos-play…who the hell chose it?" Tamaki asked.

"Renge," Haruhi replied.

"I had a sinking feeling it was her…" Tamaki said as he and Haruhi sat on a couch. Hani and Mori were not done with their college classes yet, and would be coming soon. Kyoya was talking to some girls with Hikaru and Kaoru in a classroom.

"I think I really have a good idea on what you and the others have all realized. Is it the fact that… This is so hard for me to say!" Tamaki chuckled awkwardly. "I hardly know how to put it! I have realized something. That whenever I see you, my heart beats really fast and I have these urges to kiss you. But not like a father," Tamaki explained.

"I've definitely realized this. How my heart beats fast around you…and I don't even know why. Have you read any of the shoujo manga? I really don't know how I'm even saying this to your face without fainting or being interrupted by someone else." Haruhi looked around the room before continuing. "Do you think the manga have the answers?" She asked.

Tamaki knew this had to be a fairly serious situation, and switched from "Idiotic Prince" to "Mature Young Man Attempt."

"I think that, maybe, our hearts will tell us the answer," he winked. "The manga probably doesn't hold the answers, you have to look deep enough within you, don't you think?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so. It's always a bit strange to hear you sounding mature…" Haruhi said, and got a smile from Tamaki. "Makes you more likeable."

"How?" Tamaki asked, thinking his princely manor and way of acting had to capture every girl's heart instead of a mature, boring one.

"Maybe it's just me, but I like it better when you're more mature. I don't want you to change, I am just saying this. If you changed completely, you'd be boring. What I mean is, you're more of a "Kyoya" when you act maturely." Haruhi paused, thinking about what she had just said. "Wait, that's not good if you're a Kyoya… never mind anything that just came out of my mouth. Erase it from your already blank mind."

Tamaki gasped. "Are you calling me dumb?" He dramatically asked, clutching his heart and putting his face less than two inches away from Haruhi's.

"Wha—Ah, no, I was…I was…" Haruhi trailed off, noticing how Tamaki had gotten significantly closer to her, if that was possible… Haruhi's eyes opened as wide as they could get as she felt her lips against Tamaki's. She wanted to break away, her heart didn't. She felt this was strange, her heart felt at home. Tamaki was the first to break away after five seconds.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you dead? I'm sorry! My body is being controlled by someone who's not me! I mean, sure, I did want to kiss you, but I didn't _want_ to kiss you!" Tamaki continued to whine.

"Senpai, you're making no sense…" Haruhi finally got in after her shock had passed.

"But! But! My body, I just wanted to kiss you! Well, I mean, I wanted to kiss you, but I never intended to actually kiss you! My body took that as a, 'Let's kiss Haruhi!' and my body kissed you! Not me!" Tamaki complained, dropping onto the floor and having a fit.

"Senpai, uh, Senpai…People are staring…" Haruhi said blatantly.

"Milord…" Hikaru began.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Kaoru finished. They came in after the kiss, having no idea about it or why Tamaki was rolling on the floor with tears coming like rapids from his eyes. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks, face on the ground. Tamaki flipped around so he was lying on his back, facing Haruhi with a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away like a little boy, and sat back up, still teary eyed.

"Senpai, the guests will be here soon, so maybe you should get up." Haruhi extended a hand for Tamaki to grab, and he did. She pulled him back up so he was on his feet.

"Tank-tu Haruhi," Tamaki said in a three year old boy's voice, wiping another tear from his eyes. He pulled Haruhi into a loving hug and started to shake her from side to side, slowly, still in his arms.

"Senpai…" Haruhi managed to choke out. "You're killing me…"

"Sowwy," Tamaki apologized, putting Haruhi back to the ground and patting her on the head. He continued to pat until Haruhi asked, "Senpai, what are you doing? You're patting my head and talking like a three year old."

"I feel so bad about what happened!" Tamaki whined, drawing attention from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked casually.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?" Hikaru screamed, not so casually…

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Haruhi lied, walking over to Hikaru and Kaoru's cos-play, handing it to them.

"Maybe you two should get dressed," Haruhi said as she pushed the two in the direction of the back room. "I think I need to bring Senpai back into reality."

Hikaru and Kaoru grudgingly walked into the back room to change. Of course, if they didn't know what Tamaki was upset about, they would find a way. Kaoru opened the door slightly, and watched Haruhi walk over to Tamaki. Tamaki was sitting on a couch, curled up in a ball. Kaoru had Hikaru call his phone, and after Kaoru answered his phone, Hikaru put his on speaker phone as Kaoru slid his phone under the couch Tamaki was sitting on. Now, since Hikaru and Kaoru could hear the conversation through Hikaru's phone, the door was closed and Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at their master plan. (In a non-confusing term, Kaoru's phone is under the couch so they can hear the conversation through Hikaru's phone, since Hikaru called Kaoru's phone before he slid it under the couch. Okay, that's still a bit confusing.)

"Senpai," Haruhi began, "It's not like I never saw that coming. You don't have to act so stupid… It's fine, just forget it; you didn't even mean to do it in the first place." Haruhi almost sounded sad. Tamaki came to this realization fast, since he understands Haruhi more than he knows, and stood up with her.

"Why do you sound sad?" Tamaki asked, looking down at Haruhi.

**Back in the back room… **

"This is so damn entertaining," Kaoru said with a half smile.

"I know, but there's something going on with them. Haruhi usually isn't as nice as she is with the boss…" Hikaru said without a smile.

**Back to Tamaki and Haruhi…**

"I think that you should just stop blaming your body, and think about it. Think about it, and then when we're at your house you'll have to tell me a conclusion. If you don't, then I will never let you do that again," Haruhi said with a smile. _This may be the only way to get him back to acting like his age. No, wait, that's impossible…_ Haruhi thought.

"But I just had to think about the other thing, you know, about what everyone else you knew except for us! Has this got something to do with my tutoring? Are you tutoring me even when you're not supposed to, but in a sneaky way?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya, Hani, and Mori walked in. Mori was holding a cake. (I'm writing this part on April 5th, Mori-Senpai's birthday. I don't know if this will be up today, so yeah. That's why he's holding a cake XD Now it's the 6th O_O)

"You could think of it like that…" Haruhi said as she walked over to Mori to wish him a happy birthday. Mori thanked Haruhi and put the cake on a table.

"Takashi, will you eat all of the cake?" Hani whined.

"No," Mori replied bluntly.

"Does that mean I'll get some?!?" Hani asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you will," Mori replied.

_When does Hani-Senpai _not_ eat cake…?_ Haruhi thought as Hikaru and Kaoru stepped out of the back room, changed in their cos-play. Haruhi thought that they were going to walk right past her, but, instead, both of them grabbed one of Haruhi's shoulders and dragged her into the hallway, with Haruhi protesting.

"Ack! What are you doing?" She asked once out of the 3rd music room and in the hallway.

"What were you and the boss talking about earlier? When Hikaru and I were changing?" Kaoru asked. (He had picked up his phone after coming out after changing.)

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked innocently, not having a clue on what they were talking about.

"Well, we may have eavesdropped on you and the boss talking earlier, you know, when he was having a fit on the floor," Hikaru said.

"And we may have heard you say something about 'thinking it over'. We didn't quite get what's to think over," Kaoru explained.

"What? Oh, well, I meant…umm… Senpai is sorry about the whole food poisoning thing and saying I have virility. I told him to think about it," Haruhi lied with a fake smile.

"Haruhi, we've known you long enough…," Hikaru began.

"To know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth," Kaoru continued.

"And, Haruhi, you're lying," Hikaru finished with a smirk.

"You two know me _too_ well. My dad can hardly tell whether I'm lying or not. He can easily tell when I'm sad, but that's irrelevant. And I still don't want to tell you what we were talking about," Haruhi said with no emotion.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances of playfulness, as if they had read each other's mind about something. At the same time, Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of Haruhi's hands. They dragged her (Not a vicious dragging, a playful one), into the 3rd music room, drawing Tamaki's attention from wishing Mori happy birthday.

"What are you doing to Haruhi?" Tamaki whined, running over to the captured girl.

"She is our hostage," Kaoru said with a smile.

"We are taking her to our jail," Hikaru agreed.

"But! But! Bad things happen in jail! And since there are two of you, boys, and one of Haruhi, girl, and then you would take that as an opportunity to do bad things! I'm coming with you!" Tamaki whined again, circling the twins as the dragged Haruhi into the back room with all of the cos-play.

Hikaru and Kaoru dropped Haruhi onto a pile of old cos-play and uniforms, and then turned off all of the lights. Tamaki started panicking and running around, looking for 'his Haruhi'. After about thirty seconds, a bright light shone in Haruhi's face, making her squint. Haruhi felt like she was on Law and Order.

"Now," Hikaru began, "tell us what happened. And since we're police men, Kaoru and I, we have privileges that Milord here, does not." Hikaru stepped closer to Haruhi and leaned down, the flashlight hurting her eyes. She shut them, closing out the bright light.

Haruhi groped for the flashlight, and once she found it, she used it to push Hikaru backwards and out of her face. "Do you have to shine that thing so close to me? I could end up blind," Haruhi said, opening her eyes ever so slightly to check where everyone was. She had grown used to the darkness and could make out everyone's shadows.

Tamaki was running around in circles, Kaoru was to Haruhi's left, his arms crossed, and Hikaru was leaning against a wall to Haruhi's right. Haruhi tried to stand up, but Hikaru and Kaoru softly pushed her back down again.

"You can't leave," Kaoru began.

"Until you give us the answers we need," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi _really_ felt like she was on Law and Order.

"What questions?" She asked, looking around the room more to make out other objects, just to clarify that none could be used for, as Tamaki says, 'Bad things'.

"First, what were you and Tono talking about out there? Remember, we can tell if you're lying!" The twins said in unison. Tamaki had finally calmed down, made his way clumsily to Haruhi, and sat down on the floor next to her extremely professional chair made of laundry. Tamaki gripped Haruhi's hand, and whispered. "Are there cameras? Are we on Law and Order? I like that show. American shows are entertaining." Tamaki was sounding more idiotic and irrelevant to subject than ever before.

Ignoring Tamaki, Haruhi said, "I told you, Tamaki-Senpai was feeling bad about the virility thing, and the food poisoning."

"_Lies!_" Kaoru hissed. Haruhi, Tamaki, and even Hikaru winced.

"Damn, Kaoru, you're turning into Medusa. Except I'd probably be dead by now from looking you in the eyes," Hikaru said shakily.

"Sorry, Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly.

_Even when they're not hosting, they still act this way around each other?_ Haruhi thought. Yes, they had been together their whole life, but Haruhi thought the yaoi thing was a hosting thing only.

"Now," Kaoru jumped back into action. "We know that you're lying about that, so what happened? Haruhi, please do tell. We will _always_ get our way, not matter what!" Kaoru bragged, sticking out his tongue and getting a smile mocking smile from Hikaru.

Tamaki jumped up, releasing Haruhi's hand before doing so. He shouted, "I will tell you, my sirs!" Tamaki was getting into character of some kind of hero. "This pains me to admit, oh, the pain…" Tamaki dramatically gripped his heart and knelt down on one knee. He looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru, whom had stood next to each other in front of Tamaki and Haruhi. "I have done something terrible, to my dear Haruhi. I have done the unimaginable!"

"_Just spit it out!"_ Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"I am such a terrible person…" Tamaki began once more in a heroic character. He stood up to full height, gripping Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders. He shouted in an admitting voice, "I kissed Haruhi!" Tamaki dramatically dropped to the floor, onto his back. Haruhi slid forward and looked at the 'actor' sprawled on the floor.

"Senpai, you really didn't have to put on an act…" Haruhi said sarcastically, poking his chest to make sure it was, in fact, just an act.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood motionless. They looked at each other, then to Haruhi poking Tamaki's chest. Tamaki's eyes were closed and he was breathing, Haruhi continued to poke.

"Well," Hikaru began. "Now that Tono has answered a question, way too dramatically," he mumbled. "It's Haruhi's turn. Haruhi, did you kiss him back? I want the truth, remember, we can tell if you're lying or not."

"Well, yes, after I got over the sh—"Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru.

"You actually kissed him back! Nooo!" Hikaru dropped to floor and started rolling around.

_Not him, too…._ Haruhi thought, stopping her poking of Tamaki's chest.

Immediately after, Tamaki sprung to life and stood up. "Are you going to let us go now?" Tamaki asked, his mood of dramatic actor had suddenly changed to whiney 3rd grader.

"Well, we'll let you go once Hikaru gets up…" Kaoru explained, chuckling lightly and blushing due to his brother's behavior. Hikaru manned up, and faced Tamaki and Haruhi.

"So, what are you two? A couple?" Hikaru asked, directing arrows at Tamaki and Haruhi's hearts.

"W—we only kissed once! And, and well!" Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi had had enough of these shenanigans, and just walked out of the room, but not angrily. Tamaki ran after her, thinking she was angry, and then Hikaru and Kaoru followed.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

"Haruhi, this riddle is harder to answer than the questions Hikaru and Kaoru beamed at us today," Tamaki complained to Haruhi, who was tutoring him back in the library of the Suoh 2nd mansion. "There's actually a few of these that I think are hard to figure out."

"What are they? Can you read them to me?" Haruhi asked. She was sitting next to Tamaki, attempting to forget earlier activities.

"The first one says: What are the next two letters in this series: A E F H I K L M?" Tamaki read off of a paper.

"Hmm…" Haruhi had to think about this. She was always good with riddles. "Is it… N and T? Because those are the next letters of the alphabet that do not curve?" Haruhi asked.

"I think you're right! You're good at riddles!" Tamaki exclaimed. He pointed to another riddle and read it aloud.

"Can you name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?" He asked, reading the question from the paper.

"Yesterday, today, and tomorrow," Haruhi said quickly. She had solved this riddle a couple times before.

"Haruhi, you're really good at this stuff. Have you ever thought of pursuing it?" Tamaki asked.

"No. Ever since I can remember I have only wanted to be a lawyer like my mom," Haruhi replied. "Any more riddles?" she asked.

"Oh, hai! One more to go!" Tamaki exclaimed. He read the next riddle from the paper. "Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye, or even a thought to your mind. But, I can't be seen. What am I?" Tamaki recited.

Haruhi thought for about twenty seconds. "A memory." She said bluntly. "These are all easy riddles."

"Oh, maybe for you!" Tamaki whined, smiling at Haruhi and winking. "I guess now that I know the answers, they do make sense."

_Obviously…_ Haruhi thought to herself. Suddenly, Haruhi felt a hand grip hers. She turned to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry about kissing you." He didn't even tear up or cry or roll on the floor in a panic attack. He was acting mature, apologizing properly.

"Well, maybe you should try it again, not letting your body do it. You know, how earlier you were rolling on the floor and saying it was your body? Um, yes, well, this time you control it. Not that I want you to kiss me, but I don't want you to have attacks during hosting," Haruhi explained, blushing. She did want him to kiss her, but he shall never know… (Oooooh, you sneaky Haruhi, you.)

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked, smiling happily with sparkles in his eyes.

"Don't think that I want you to kiss me, I never will." Tamaki lost his smile, but his eyes were still glittering. "But, as I said, I don't want you causing any problems. Just do it so it's over with…" Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned forward. Tamaki smiled and had a mini fit before leaning forward, tilting his head, and locking his lips with Haruhi's. He didn't draw away. Haruhi attempted not to draw away. _Gah, why am I doing this? I guess I have realized I have feelings for him…_ Haruhi thought to herself as she stayed in her awkward position. After about fifteen seconds, she drew away and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Do I taste bad?!?" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to lick his face.

"Uh, no," Haruhi replied, stopping her face rub time. She stood up.

"Well, it's late I should be getting home." Haruhi walked over to the door of library, and heard Tamaki following. "I'll walk you home!" He suggested after catching up to Haruhi in time to open the front door for her.

"Uh, okay. But wouldn't taking a limo be easier…?" Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki walked down the long driveway.

"I think you like showing off in my limo when we drive up to your apartment complex," Tamaki joked, sincerely smiling at Haruhi when she turned to him to give him a glare.

"No, it's just that we're walking in the heat. I know it's nine, but it's also summer and it's burning out here. At least it's still partially light out," Haruhi commented as she and Tamaki began to walk back to the apartment.

"Yeah, the sunset looks so cool!" Tamaki agreed.

They walked in silence due to their little kissing session earlier. Once the apartment complex was in view, Tamaki thought about letting Haruhi walk the rest of the way back, as she had suggested... Which was about…ten feet… But, he didn't. He felt like this was way too far of a walk alone, so Tamaki walked with Haruhi until she had her hand on the door knob.

"That really wasn't necessary, Senpai. I could have walked ten feet…" Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"But think of all the things that could have happened to you if I had left you! You could have been ran over, raped, killed, or something else!" Tamaki worried, hugging Haruhi and spinning around. "But you're safe!" He exclaimed, setting her down on the ground once more.

"I think I would have been safe even if you didn't walk with me for ten feet…" Haruhi said sarcastically. "But, would you like to come in? For a drink? My dad's home, as well," Haruhi offered as she opened the door to her apartment and walked inside, Tamaki gladly following.

Once Ryoji's eyes met the tall body of Tamaki Suoh, he immediately stood up and ran over to Haruhi. "Did Yuzuru say anything? Did you do anything? What happened? Huh? Huh?" Ryoji insisted.

"N—Nothing, and well, nothing. Senpai's only here for a drink…not a lecture…" Haruhi said, walking over into the kitchen to get Tamaki water.

"Oh, you don't have to get that! I can do it; I don't want to trouble you!" Tamaki said, walking over to get his own water.

"No, it's fine, I'm going to have some, too. I can handle it," Haruhi said, nudging Tamaki out of the way of the fridge.

"Oh, um, okay! I'll just stand here then." Tamaki stood near the door whilst Haruhi prepared water. She handed Tamaki a glass and he took it eagerly. "**Sankyu!" Tamaki thanked as he gulped the water down easily, finishing it within ten seconds.**

"**That was fast," Haruhi said as she sipped her water and looked at Tamaki.**

"**I was really thirsty," Tamaki said with a smile. "And I guess I should call my limo now."**

**Tamaki pulled out his phone and pressed number seven. Haruhi finished her water in time to show Tamaki her room, which he kept complaining he wanted to see.**

"**I really don't understand why you wanted to see my room," Haruhi sighed. "There's nothing fun about it."**

"**I wanted to see what a commoners' room looked like!" Tamaki explained, examining the whole area. "It's so small! It's like my bathroom!" Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks and fell onto Haruhi's futon, face first. "I offended you…" He whined through his muffled voice.**

"**No, not really. You always say stuff like that, I've grown used to how annoying it is," Haruhi said sarcastically, kicking Tamaki's foot. "Get up," she demanded softly. Tamaki stood up at Haruhi's command.**

"**What do you do for fun in your commoner dwelling?" Tamaki asked, looking around the room.**

"**Not much. I guess I study, read, or watch television. Sometimes I sit on my futon and talk to Mei-Chan on the phone or in person," Haruhi explained to Tamaki. "What do you do for fun in your rich person dwelling?" Haruhi retorted.**

"**Play piano, read, walk around the gardens, and boring stuff like that!" Tamaki said as he walked out of Haruhi's room and Ryoji walked in. Haruhi followed Tamaki out, and looked out of the kitchen window. "Your limo's here." She opened the door for Tamaki to leave. As Tamaki walked past Haruhi, he ruffled her hair. "Thanks." He said as he left the apartment with a smile and blush.**

_**Wow, first time he left without kissing me or something. **_**Haruhi thought as she closed the door and walked into her room to sleep.**

**Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…**

Hello :D Goodbye :D No, not really. But you should review.

~Mhia.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know what was up with the bold last chapter o-o;**

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx….xx

"Why has Tono been less annoying today?"

"He's leaving Haruhi alone, too."

"Why are we having this meeting in a closet?"

"It's dark!!!!"

"Mitskuni…"

Haruhi swore she heard voices from the supply closet in the hallway. Why anyone would be in there, she had no idea. She first heard the voices whilst walking to the host club to begin hosting, but stopped when she heard what sounded like Hani screaming. Haruhi stood next to the supply closet door, waiting for, who she suspected to be, the other five hosts not including herself and Tamaki. She stood there for, at least, fifteen minutes, eavesdropping on the five hosts. The conversation was of herself and Tamaki, so she figured she has a right to listen to it. After fifteen minutes, the door opened and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hani fell onto the floor, all in a dog pile. Mori and Kyoya had coolly stood up before the door had opened, and waited before they walked out, as not to be included in the dog pile.

"Oh, hi, Haru-Chan!" Hani greeted as he stood up. Haruhi was still standing to the side of the supply closet, looking at Hani whom wore a seemingly innocent smile, as if they had not been talking about she and Tamaki for the last fifteen minutes.

"Konichiwa, Hani-Senpai. What were you all talking about in that supply closet? Strange place to have a meeting, if you ask me. Not very private, either," Haruhi stated, knowing she had just captured the five hosts in a net they could not escape. Now it was her turn to ask questions like a detective.

"Well," Hikaru managed to say as he scratched the back of his head. "We weren't talking about you if that's what you thought!" Hikaru, as soon as he spat out the last sentence, ran as fast as he could down the hallway.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called; following his brother's flee from this awkward situation. Hani looked up at Haruhi with a smile that was _supposed_ to make her say, "Oh, Hani-Senpai! It's okay! I'm not mad at you and your smile!" But, sadly for Hani, this is not what Haruhi said.

"So, I overheard you guys talking in there about Tamaki-Senpai and I. That's not very nice," Haruhi smirked. Hani ran away in fear, Mori walking to catch up with the scared 18 year old. Kyoya was the only one left, and this left Haruhi disappointed, since he would probably have an explanation that Haruhi would sigh to and walk away. _Damn, I hate it when Kyoya-Senpai's the one explaining things…_ Haruhi thought as she looked expectantly at Kyoya. Kyoya adjusted his glasses so the light glowed mischievously from them.

"Well, yes, we were talking about you, but it's not as bad as it seems," Kyoya stated. Haruhi sighed.

"I guess, in a way, we were worried about how you and Tamaki were acting around each other," Kyoya said as he walked down the hallway with Haruhi. They were walking to the 3rd music room. "We think that, now don't take this offensively, Yuzuru may be using you and Tamaki to get revenge on his mother. You know, since she obviously doesn't have a particular liking to you, and doesn't want Tamaki with you, we were thinking that Yuzuru may be using you as a rebellion towards his mother."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, Kyoya, too. She asked, "Do you think my dad would have had anything to do with this at all? Is Yuzuru using my dad, too?" Haruhi felt a lump in her throat, and she felt like running to Tamaki to be comforted in his loving arms. She never felt this sensation; that Tamaki is whom she would run to in terms where she felt like crying.

"I don't really know, but that is our suspicion. I highly doubt your father would have anything to do with this what so ever. I'm not saying that you and Tamaki are, in fact, together, but the twins told us a dirty little secret that you two have kissed…on the lips. We also think that since Yuzuru wants revenge on his mother for forcing him to leave Anne, and by having you and Tamaki together, that could be part of his vengeful plan. Now, don't think about that too seriously, because we could all be wrong and this could just be normal lives. Maybe Yuzuru wants you and Tamaki together, you know, so Tamaki will be happy and not be forced to leave you like he was with Anne-San. Maybe Yuzuru and Ryouji want to protect you two, okay?" Kyoya explained as he nudged Haruhi ahead of him. "Go and see Tamaki. I think have been wanting to for the last five minutes I've been talking."

"Uh, thanks, Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi said as she clumsily walked, due to Kyoya's nudge, to the 3rd music room. Haruhi opened the door and saw Tamaki standing near the window, looking at pictures on his phone. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "H—Haruhi?" he managed to stutter out as he carefully dropped his phone on the floor and put his arms around Haruhi. "Wha—what's wrong?" he asked.

Haruhi didn't say anything, she just shut her eyes tight and continued to stand in the position she was in. Tamaki rested his chin on her head, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Haruhi, would you like to explain what's wrong? We could go and sit on that couch over there." Tamaki pointed to one of the red couches less than ten feet away from himself and Haruhi. He felt Haruhi nod, so she released herself and Tamaki took her hand in his, and walked over to the couch. Tamaki sat down on one side of the couch, and Haruhi sat next to him.

"What made you come into the host club and randomly start hugging me? (Though, I felt all funny inside! I like Haruhi hugs!)" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Do you think that your dad is using us as a rebellion against his mother?" Haruhi asked cautiously, not wanting to offend Tamaki in any way.

"Do you think that he is?" Tamaki asked, his eyes softer than a feather when trained to Haruhi's. Haruhi's eyes softened from determination to admiration.

"Well, it's just how Kyoya-Senpai explained it, it seems so possible…" Haruhi trailed off, looking at the ground. Tamaki cupped Haruhi's chin, making her face him.

"Kyoya said this?" Tamaki asked, surprised. He thought that Kyoya had hurt Haruhi purposely.

"Well, he and everyone else suspected it. And now that they said it…" Haruhi trailed off again, Tamaki releasing his grip on Haruhi's chin. "It seems possible, you know? I don't mean to offend you in any way, just so you know."

"Maybe it's true, maybe it's not true, but don't you think it's best not to think about the bad things, and to focus on the good?" Tamaki asked kindly. "Anyway, I don't think my dad would ever want to use me like that, do you?" Tamaki smiled.

"Well, no, I was just worried…for some reason…about your feelings."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi. She was too relaxed to do anything. She felt strange, going to Tamaki for comfort. It was a new sensation. She never wanted to run to someone for comfort. Tamaki had been the one who coaxed her through the thunderstorm, instead of ditching her and leaving her in a church… (Hehe :3)

"That makes me very happy!" Tamaki exclaimed. A minute later, Tamaki had released Haruhi and the 3rd music room's door opened to the other hosts entering.

"Tono, Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru greeted. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and Haruhi as he was giving them an apologizing glance.

"No hosting today," Kyoya said. "The 1st years are on a trip." (Yeah, Hani and Mori had already graduated and such.)

"So Haruhi and I can go?!!?!?" Tamaki asked excitedly, standing up, his eyes sparkling.

"I suppose so." Kyoya walked away from everyone to write something down in his notebook.

"Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning!" Hikaru chanted as Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the 3rd music room.

As Tamaki and Haruhi walked down the hallway, Tamaki stated, "We are walking home today!" he quietly added on, "If that's okay with you."

"It's colder than usual, but I guess so. As long as you don't try anything," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"What would I try on you when we're walking in an urban city?" Tamaki asked slyly. "And you're the one who came running to me today!" Tamaki added on, getting a glare from Haruhi.

"Even I was surprised at my wanting your comfort, okay? It was new to me to go automatically to you. I don't know why, I just did," Haruhi said as they walked outside of the school.

Tamaki just smiled at his Haruhi Victory and continued to walk. He kept looking at Haruhi, hoping she would soar into his arms because the wind was blowing quite hard.

_Why the hell does he keep glancing at me?_ Haruhi asked herself, blushing and giving Tamaki a glare.

Once the wind picked up more, Haruhi began to shiver. Tamaki looked at her. _Now's my chance!_ He declared, jumping in front of Haruhi so she would stop.

"Halt! My princess, you are cold. Here, have my jacket as an offering." Tamaki quickly, charmingly, ripped off the blue jacket from his body. Haruhi wasn't wearing one since she thought it would be hot today. She was wrong. Haruhi gladly took the jacket and wrapped it around her cold body, and shot Tamaki a glance of thanking. Tamaki simply smiled and continued to walk with Haruhi to his house.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx….xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx….xxxx….xxxx…..xx

"I have to write an essay, Haruhi! It sounds like fun!" Tamaki exclaimed as he and Haruhi sat next to each other in the library.

"Does this mean you don't need my help and I can leave?" Haruhi asked carcastically.

Tamaki frowned. "You want to leave? But I have nabe being prepared for us!" Tamaki complained, flailing his arms frantically. Haruhi sighed.

"I was being sarcastic. What is the essay about, hmm?" Haruhi asked, putting her head down and turning to Tamaki.

_HOW IS ANYONE SO ADORABLE?!?!?!?_ Tamaki thought to himself, blushing increasingly and covering his mouth.

"Eh, uh…" Tamaki could hardly say anything. He was speechless. "It—it's…umm…" By this point of constant mumbling, Haruhi just grabbed the papers and read the topic.

"Sounds interesting: I would really like to get to know_____ better because..." Haruhi read off of the paper. "Who are you going to write about?"

Tamaki blushed even more. "Haruhi…" he mumbled as he hit his head on to the table in embarrassment.

"Me?" Haruhi asked, surprised. She began to poke Tamaki annoyingly until he rose from his lair…which was a table.

"Yes…" he managed to spit out before hitting his head on the table…again. Haruhi sighed and gripped the back of his shirt. She pulled him up and said, "You're not going to have a very good grade if you keep hitting your head on the table. You could get brain damage and die, or maybe just lose all brain activity and not be able to attend this high school," she said. "I think you should stop hitting your head on the table, Senpai."

"Gomene, it's just hard to speak to you directly without my heart having a little attack," Tamaki confessed quietly, sweetly. "And when I speak about you, I feel like you're going to say something mean about it."

Haruhi's expression saddened to pity. "I know I come across that way, you know, the way of judging people or getting angry at them because they talk about me…but I think that it is nice of you, Senpai. It's not anything for me to get angry about. Maybe if you had to write a paper on who you would kill, and you chose me, I'd get mad, but I know you won't. And if you want to know more about me, then just ask. I won't get angry…well, as long as you don't say something stupid and offending."

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi's words and picked up his head. "Okay! You will have many questions to answer, so be prepared. Think of the best lies you can, because I am going to ask some _embarrassing_ questions, Haruhi!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"I get to ask you questions, too, then," Haruhi stated as Tamaki began to write his essay.

Haruhi, being happy that there was quiet whilst Tamaki was writing, took this time to look around the Suoh 2nd mansion's library. She was astounded by the variety of books the lay shelf by shelf. Haruhi read the backs of some books, thinking the titles sounded interesting. Also, looking at the art that occupied the covers grasped her attention. Haruhi also found about sixteen books she had already finished. Once she returned to the table after her fifteen minute trek throughout the library, Tamaki had finished and was proof reading his work.

"So, what did you think of the books we have here? Did you see any you want to borrow? Any you have read?" Tamaki asked, bringing up conversation, as he erased something on his essay and re-wrote something it its place.

"I saw quite a few that I have previously read, and I wouldn't mind borrowing a few, if you and your family don't mind. There's a good variety of books here, do you read any?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki proudly held his paper up in the sunlight and smiled delightfully. He was obviously proud of his _masterpiece. _

"Oh, don't worry at all, you can take as many as you like!" Tamaki smiled to Haruhi. "Believe it or not, I've read almost half of the books here. I know that's a lot, but I do like to read. I usually read at home, when I'm bored, you know? I really get into some of these books. Would you mind if I recommended some? What genres do you prefer?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi respected Tamaki more now, seeing this side of him made her feel so much at home.

"That is surprising. You just don't sound like the book worm type of person. Yes, you may recommend some books. As for genres, I really don't mind as long as the book is alluring and I won't be able to stop reading it. I like it when that happens," Haruhi said as Tamaki stood up and walked over to a shelf.

"See these?" Tamaki pointed to three shelves full of books. "These are the books I've read. Half of the library. The ones at the bottom are books I didn't like, and books at the top are books I loved. I really don't know where I got the time to organize all of the books, but I did. Here, I'll go and get the ladder and bring you a few down that I fell in love with! None of them are really girly, sappy books, but I think you'll like them."

Tamaki walked over to a ladder poised near the door, and brought it over to the book shelf Haruhi was standing by.

"Don't fall," Haruhi whispered, not intending Tamaki to hear as he climbed up the ladder. Oh, how he heard this sheer whisper. Tamaki smiled, he was cared for by Haruhi. She didn't want him to get hurt. Tamaki felt like he would, in fact, fall off of the ladder due to the jelly in his legs caused by Haruhi's kind warning and worry. But, luckily, Tamaki had successfully grabbed around four books and had made his way back to the ground without bashing his head on the floor, hurting himself, or any of those fun activities. Tamaki swore he heard Haruhi release a sigh of relief, which made him blush and smile before turning around to her.

"Here!" Tamaki gasped as he handed Haruhi the stack of books. "I really think that you will like these. Have you read any of them?" Tamaki panicked slightly, not wanting to give Haruhi books she had already finished.

"No, and thank you for the books. I'll make sure to return all of them by next week," Haruhi said as she examined the books in her hands.

"You're going to read all of them in a week?" Tamaki asked, surprised. He and Haruhi walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah, I can do that. It's not that hard, only four books. I once read over that in a week during summer vacation. I would have read more, but I applied for a summer job and I wanted to earn some money," Haruhi said, not realizing how utterly adorable that was to Tamaki, whom was blushing and fidgeting in his seat.

_Control yourself, control yourself, Tamaki! Haruhi wouldn't want you to attack her with a hug, now would she? We can't do anything to offend or harm Haruhi! STAY CALM!_ Tamaki felt like exploding, and Haruhi noticed how red he was and all of the sweat flying off of him like fireworks.

"Uh, Senpai? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, waving her hand in front of Tamaki's face. As soon as Haruhi stopped waving her hand, Tamaki turned back to his normal skin color, and returned from his war of mind.

"Yes, I'm fine! I am sorry, I was trying to hold in any attempt to explode," Tamaki said apologetically. Haruhi cocked her head. "Explode? If you need the restroom, you can just go…"

_She's…so…cute…when…she's… MISUNDERSTOOD! _ Tamaki thought, blushing and having another attack.

"Senpai, going to the bathroom is natural, I don't care. It's not like I will hear you or anything…" Haruhi said, continuing to be misunderstood.

Tamaki shook his head, once again returning to his normal color of skin, and chuckled.

"No, I don't have to use the restroom. I was talking about the urge to hug you! You're so cute, I just can't help it! I was having a little war up there!" Tamaki pointed to his head.

Haruhi giggled, "You're so stupid," she said between giggles. This was the first time, she realized, that she had giggled with Tamaki at his mansion.

"Haruhi, stop being cute!" Tamaki complained playfully. "You're making this harder for me! Oh…no…too…cute…can't restrain!" Tamaki warned Haruhi. Haruhi continued to giggle at Tamaki's stupidity, and Tamaki exploded. He couldn't help it anymore; he pulled Haruhi into an extremely tight hug and thrashed around playfully. Haruhi couldn't stop laughing, this guy, he's so stupid. Tamaki gasped and put Haruhi back down in her chair, and sighed.

"That's better…" He sighed, turning to Haruhi with a relieved look on his face.

Once the two had regained composure, Tamaki thought of something.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I remembered something! I need to start with these questions!"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, just don't make them _too_ embarrassing. And if I ever hear you telling anyone anything about today, I'll get revenge," Haruhi warned.

Tamaki swore his loyalty to Haruhi, and then began to ask questions.

"Who was your first kiss?" Tamaki asked, looking expectantly at Haruhi.

"You," Haruhi replied grudgingly and shortly, no meaning what so ever in her voice.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Now, am I the _only_ guy you have ever kissed outside of your family?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, yes you are. Feel very special, Senpai," Haruhi replied sarcastically.

"Have you ever been in love?" Tamaki asked seriously, making Haruhi blush.

"W—ah, I'm not telling you that…" Haruhi said as she put her head down, covering her face from view of Tamaki's piercing eyes.

Tamaki smiled. This question had definitely struck Haruhi in the heart.

"Can't you tell _me_?" Tamaki insisted, brushing hair from Haruhi's eyes.

"Hell no," Haruhi replied, shaking her head so her hair would droop down again.

"Well, you can ask me questions to make up for that one," Tamaki replied kindly.

"Good," Haruhi came back to life, looking at Tamaki determinately.

"Have _you_ ever been in love?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki replied with a blush and a smile. "With you."

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xx......xxx…xxx…xx…x

**Hmm…ohhai! I'm so surprised I got this done faster than usual. I think I did. Hey, I'm not counting. Glee music is an inspiration along with boredom. Gomene if there are any mistakes, I need this up by tonight and can't proof read because of school. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

"H—Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as Haruhi darted from the library in tears. "I shouldn't have said that," Tamaki sighed as he elevated from his chair, tears cascading down his cheeks."I'm really sorry!" he yelled, running determinedly after Haruhi. Haruhi ran up the stairs of the mansion, fretting at the words that had just left Tamaki's mouth. She heard Tamaki follow her up the stairs, this didn't cause Haruhi to slow down by any pace at all. Haruhi ran to the door of Tamaki's room. She thrust open the door, and ran to his bed. She landed on it with a thump; face down, the door still wide open. Haruhi let the tears of, not sadness, but joy and confusion, escape her eyes. Haruhi heard Tamaki wheeze as he fell to the floor in the doorway. "Haruhi…" he managed to choke out. "I'm honestly sorry… I didn't want to frighten you…"

Haruhi heard Tamaki crying. He didn't know that she was happy and confused, not sad and enraged. Haruhi was confused over why, why in the _world_, would anyone such as Tamaki; a rich, handsome, popular guy, have even the _slightest_ attraction to a poor, boring commoner. Haruhi heard Tamaki advance to his feet with exhaustion. She heard footsteps coming in her direction, and felt a body sit next to her on the bed. Haruhi was lying down on the bed; face down, her feet dangling limply off of the side of the bed.

Tamaki didn't dare touch Haruhi to try and comfort her, he knew her too well. She would, because she seemed sad and angry to Tamaki, disallow any physical contact what-so-ever. So, Tamaki concluded to use his charm verbally, instead of enraging Haruhi any farther by using his charm physically. Though, Haruhi wasn't even angered to the point in which she would reject any physical contact from Tamaki; she'd rather accept it in this shocking time of her life.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said calmly and kindly. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way at all, believe me, Haruhi. If you don't love me back, then…then…" Tamaki choked. "It…I won't give up on you," he concluded, meaning everything that had decamped his mouth.

Haruhi decided not to torture Tamaki any longer with her hidden emotions. Haruhi rose from her face down position on the bed, and sat up next to Tamaki. Shocking Tamaki, she placed her hand on Tamaki's. "Senpai, there's no need to be sorry. But…but there's something I don't understand."

Tamaki blushed and asked, "Yes, what is it, Haruhi? What don't you understand?" Haruhi gathered up the confidence she needed to ask the question without tearing up. As Haruhi thought of how to put the question, Tamaki said, "Whatever you don't understand, I will elaborate on it for you."

Haruhi inhaled. "Okay. Well, I just find it extremely hard to understand why, exactly, you would be in love with me, Senpai," Haruhi said, getting a stunned gasp from Tamaki as she asked this question.

Tamaki didn't need any time at all to think of his answer to Haruhi's question. Tamaki, actually, had already expected this question to be asked long before he had conceded his feelings to Haruhi. "That question has an easy answer, Haruhi. I don't blame you for asking it, though. Well, it's because you are unique in so many ways, Haruhi. It makes you so alluring. And, just because you are a commoner and I am rich, doesn't mean I can't love you. I may act flamboyant and idiotic, but that is my personality. Just like yours is close to the opposite. You are quiet, and usually kept to yourself. I mean, what's not to love about you, Haruhi?" Tamaki smiled at Haruhi. "You're beautiful, amazing, and smart. Plus, even though I boast my royalties quite often, you aren't a girl who cares so much about their appearance. Just like how you were not very bothered by joining the host club as a boy. The other good thing is, we are both gorgeous, aren't we, huh?" Tamaki blustered with a smile.

Haruhi, not very used to seeing the partially mature, caring side of Tamaki, was quite astounded by the words that had just left the seemingly absent minded prince. Even though it was hard to believe that everything that Tamaki had said was true, Haruhi knew that he wasn't lying at all. Everything that had left Tamaki's mouth, he meant. Haruhi was speechless. Nothing, no words at all, could escape her mouth at this moment in time. Haruhi's tongue was tied, so she threw her arms around Tamaki's waist, and felt a hand on her back; Tamaki's hand.

This display of affection continued until Hikaru and Kaoru burst through Tamaki's room's door, and gasped dramatically.

"Oh, my! What is this?" Kaoru exclaimed, pointing at Tamaki and Haruhi. Haruhi quickly recoiled from Tamaki's lap, and sat far away from him on the other side of the bed. Both were blushing densely. Hikaru gasped as well, and looked at Kaoru surprised, but not angry.

"N—Nothing…" Haruhi calmly said. The twins were partially beginning to buy Haruhi's blunt "Nothing", until Tamaki started over reacting and acting very defensive. Tamaki flew up from the bed, and pointed at the twins.

"How dare you! Haruhi was, um," Tamaki hesitated as he searched for words, "Smelling my jacket! You guys are so perverted!" Tamaki was still blushing and pointing. Whilst he was doing so, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Why the _hell_ would Haruhi smell your friggin jacket?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Haruhi was on the verge of laughing to death, but held it in.

"Well, you see," Tamaki began, "The maids have been buying the same detergent for the past four years, and they had bought a new one recently. I was asking Haruhi her opinion!" Tamaki smiled a devious smile, and the twins were with Haruhi now; almost dying from laughter. Haruhi was turning blue from holding in her laughter, and Hikaru and Kaoru were about to burst by the look on their faces.

"Why are you all different colors?" Tamaki asked, looking at Haruhi and the twins. "Haruhi's blue! H—Haruhi?" Tamaki sprinted over to Haruhi, and grasped her face within his palms. "Are…are you a blueberry? I could live with that, Haruhi. You can be my little blueberry."

Haruhi could hardly hold in her laughter any longer. She burst out laughing in Tamaki's face, making him blush and retaliate due to Haruhi hunching over from laughter. Hikaru and Kaoru were next; their time bomb of laughter was ticking. They were about to explode from laughter, and Haruhi had caused the time to tick faster. Finally, they could not hold in their laughter as Tamaki began to run around the room in confusion. Hikaru and Kaoru convulsed in laughter, dropping to the floor. Tamaki was surrounded by people laughing, and he didn't even know _why_ they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki exclaimed, running over to Haruhi, whom had fallen to the ground due to her laughing session. "Haruhi, I think people can die from laughter! Ack, Haruhi, don't die! Hikaru, Kaoru, you don't die either!" Tamaki was unable to do anything to stop the three from laughing. So, Tamaki simply crossed his arms impatiently and waited for an answer. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Haruhi stopped laughing and stood up. After her last few giggles had left her mouth, she turned to Tamaki. "We're laughing, because you are an awful liar," she admitted. Tamaki looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as the twins were beginning to stop laughing. "I thought my story was believable…"

"You're just such an idiot, Senpai," Haruhi giggled. "That was not believable at all, Senpai. A new detergent? Really, Senpai? Is that the best you could come up with?" Haruhi smiled. Tamaki chuckled. "I guess that was a pretty terrible lie," he confessed as the twins came over. Whilst Tamaki and Haruhi thought the feelings were mutual because of Tamaki's terrible lying, Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly shot back into reality, acting serious.

"Really, why was Haruhi hugging you," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, not even a smile on their faces. Tamaki and Haruhi wondered what the hell happened to the friendly laughter not too long ago. "She never hugs anyone purposely…that we know of."

Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged glances of panic. Tamaki finally had a somewhat good idea hatch inside his brain. "Somebody in the mansion dropped something loudly, and Haruhi thought it was thunder!" Tamaki explained, he, even Haruhi, thought that this explanation would be a good excuse and also a believable one. Nope, the twins saw right past it.

"No, really, why was she hugging you? Now, tell the truth. We don't want to have to resort to Law and Order questioning in your own house, Milord. That would be very embarrassing now, wouldn't it?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"Haruhi and I are madly in love!" Tamaki admitted bravely in an over-dramatic manor.

Now, even when this was put so dramatically, the twins bought it as the truth.

"Believable," Kaoru shrugged, getting a shocked noise of some sort from Tamaki and Haruhi.

"But I thought you would think of that as worse I lie than the detergent thing!" Tamaki complained to Kaoru.

"No, no. You see, Milord, Kyoya, Hani, Mori, along with myself, had previously noticed Haruhi's feelings change towards you. She became more aware of you, and by the way, Haruhi, thanks for that. It was hard calming down Hikaru, let alone breaking it to him!" Kaoru said. Hikaru was heating up and having a mini fit to the side of the room.

"Well, um," Tamaki panicked. "There's nothing wrong, is there? Is Hikaru okay? I don't want to die…" Tamaki whimpered.

"You won't die," Hikaru said. "But, Kaoru, you didn't have to bring me up and how hard it was to calm me down!" Hikaru shouted.

"Gomene, gomene!" Kaoru apologized. "Well, aren't you wondering why we're here?" Kaoru asked Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Why _are_ you here?" Haruhi asked. "It's night time, and I have to leave soon anyway."

"Oh, well, we wanted to surprise you, but it looks like you surprised us. We were just going to come over for no reason, maybe play romantic music again to piss you guys off," Hikaru said, getting an approving nod from Kaoru.

Tamaki's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for the phone, and pressed talk.

"Hello? Oh, yes, we will be there." He hung up. "Haruhi, the limo driver's here to drive you home! I will accompany you on this dangerous trek," Tamaki said, Haruhi nodded her head in agreement.

"What about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as Tamaki and Haruhi left the room.

"Well, you can't ride with Haruhi and I because we are madly in love," Tamaki stated as all four walked down the stairs and out of the door. "So I guess I can have another limo drive you home!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, and then something came to Hikaru. "Hey, what would you guys be doing in that car? Damn, moving fast much?" Kaoru snickered and Tamaki and Haruhi let out a strange noise that nobody could classify. Everyone stayed quiet after this, and a limo came and picked up the twins. Tamaki and Haruhi clambered into another limo that would drive Haruhi home. Once inside the black limo, Tamaki and Haruhi awkwardly stared at each other from opposite sides of the limo.

"Hmmm…." Tamaki concentrated on Haruhi's face, and Haruhi blinked. "Ha!" Tamaki exclaimed, getting a puzzled look from Haruhi.

"Senpai, why did you say ha? I did not know we were having a competition," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Well, I was having a secret competition with you, and I win. Do you, perhaps, know what my reward is?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Well, no, and I don't think it's fair that—"Haruhi was cut off by Tamaki's lips pressing up against her own. Haruhi was too startled to move, and just sat there in the position until Tamaki pulled away.

"Well, that was one of my rewards," Tamaki winked. "The other one is that you are my partner, my significant other!"

Haruhi sighed in agreement, and sat back in her seat. Tamaki smirked at his smooth victory, and gazed into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi just sat in the same position, working hard to avoid Tamaki's gaze. Haruhi tried to find any immediate distraction available within her eye sight. She, eventually, just turned away from Tamaki with a smile and looked out of the window. (I know how annoying it is, Haruhi .) Tamaki chuckled silently and _attempted_ to look away from Haruhi. Nope, fail, Tamaki's eyes could not depart from Haruhi. Haruhi felt Tamaki's eyes trained on her determinedly, and turned to Tamaki to see why the hell he was continuing to do so.

"Senpai, I am not a book, you don't have to study me," Haruhi said, Tamaki breaking back through the barrier of trance and into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haruhi. My eyes just can't seem to leave your perfect face," Tamaki smiled.

"I'm not sure whether to think of that positively, or negatively," Haruhi stated.

"I think you should think of it positively," Tamaki beamed at Haruhi, getting a cute smile from Haruhi in return.

Once arriving at the apartment complex, Tamaki walked Haruhi to her apartment door like a body guard ninja type of person. Tamaki insisted to hold Haruhi's hand, and his eyes were constantly darting from side to side; he sometimes broke into defensive punches, hitting the air as if it were a person.

"You're safe, my princess." Tamaki said when the two arrived at the front door. "My mission is successful, ah, I will need a reward," Tamaki said to Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and began to take out her keys to open the apartment door. Tamaki gasped that he didn't get the reward he wanted. Frankly, Haruhi isn't an expert in romance like Tamaki was put out to be. Tamaki decided not to embarrass Haruhi any further, so he softly took her hand in his. Tamaki turned Haruhi toward him; away from the door. Haruhi backed up against the outer wall of the apartment, and Tamaki kissed her passionately. Haruhi, since she was prepared, kissed back. They began to make out, until a door slowly creaked open, and Tamaki slowly, still kissing Haruhi, whose eyes were closed, moved his vision to the sound.

Oh god.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry! I should have sprayed the bug repellant around the house!" Ryouji exclaimed, whacking Tamaki from Haruhi as if he were not even there in the first place. "Glad you're home, say good night to the bugs!" Haruhi was being pushed into her apartment. "Uh, bye, Senpai," she managed to stammer out of her mouth before being shoved into the apartment.

"Bye, Haruhi, Ranka-San!" Tamaki exclaimed painfully as he made his way slowly down to his limo.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xx

"Haruhi, why does your dad hate me so?" Tamaki asked dramatically as he and Haruhi walked into Ouran together.

"I don't think he hates you, he just doesn't like you," Haruhi stated. "I suppose he needs time to adjust, though, I think he will eventually be able to handle it, you know, the fact that we are," Haruhi put her fingers together, back and forth.

"I hope so, I don't want to die any time soon," Tamaki smirked as he and Haruhi departed in different directions for their classes. There were too many people to do anything more than wave and say goodbye.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xx

"So," Hikaru began.

"You and Tono are a thing, hmm?" Kaoru finished with a smile.

Haruhi looked around at her chattering classmates, and whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Not so loud…"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Why, are you embarrassed of Tono?" they asked in unison, getting a mad face from Haruhi.

"No, I am not. But it would give away my gender, and then I would have a debt to pay off with my own money," Haruhi stated.

"You know that Kyoya-Senpai would not, actually, make you pay, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yes, but," Haruhi stuttered.

"Exactly. You _looove_ the host club, and you know it," Kaoru smirked.

Haruhi just sighed and sunk down in her chair as the sensei walked into the class room.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xx

"Haruhi, you're a distraction," Tamaki said dreamily as Haruhi tutored him. "I can't keep my eyes off of you, princess."

"Senpai, you really should do this work, there will be time for you to not keep your eyes off of me," Haruhi remarked as she pointed to Tamaki's English paper.

Tamami sighed, "Fine." Haruhi sighed and helped him with the few things he was troubled over. After about an hour, Tamaki puffed in relief. "Finally," he gasped. "I hate doing this homework."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "This is how I think about it: I know that tomorrow, if I hadn't previously done my homework, that I would get in trouble and be upset with myself. If I did do my homework the night it was assigned, I feel good when I hand it in. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?" Haruhi asked once she saw Tamaki staring at her, his head resting on his hand.

"Nooo," he sighed, looking into Haruhi's eyes dreamily.

"Senpai, snap out of it," Haruhi demanded.

"Call me, Tama-Kun," Tamaki moaned.

"No way," Haruhi said dead on.

"Can you call me Tamaki, then, instead of Senpai?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand on Haruhi's; which was flat on the table.

"That's better than Tama-Kun," Haruhi acknowledged as Tamaki stood up, and waited for Haruhi to, also.

"So, what would you like to do? It's still rather bright outside, I love summer," Tamaki sighed, completely moving from subject to subject dreamily.

"Are you on drugs or something, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Tamaki admitted, getting a gasp from Haruhi.

"Are you serious?" Haruhi exclaimed, her heart beating incredibly fast.

"Yes."

"Well," Haruhi stuttered, "what drugs?"

"Haruhi love drugs," Tamaki sighed.

Haruhi had to shut this idiot up before she exploded. She leaned forward and connected her lips to Tamaki's. Tamaki put an arm around Haruhi's waist, and Haruhi put her arms on Tamaki's shoulders as a boost to his level of height. The two made out for a while, and then stopped because they were out of breath.

"We wasted a whole two minutes," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Best two minutes of my life!" Tamaki exclaimed, waking up from his dream world. "Haruhi, can I ask you a favor?"

"As long as it's a reasonable favor," Haruhi stated sarcastically.

"Well, actually two favors!" Tamaki corrected himself.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the chair she had previously been sitting in. Tamaki sat in the chair next to Haruhi and faced her with a smile.

"Well, my first favor, or question I guess, is what is your honest opinion on me?" Tamaki asked, and Haruhi drew a finger and thumb to her chin.

Haruhi thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, you're a good guy, but you can be a little over protective like my dad. Oh, and you can boast your royalties from time to time. But, overall, you're cool, Tamaki."

Tamaki blushed and covered his red face with his hair. "Really?" he asked.

"I guess," Haruhi smiled. "What was the other question?"

"Well," Tamaki began, "I was wondering if I could pay my respects to your mother. I have flowers!"

Haruhi smiled and said, "That would be nice. I'm sure my dad would like you a little bit more. Uh, we could go to my apartment now. My dad is working, anyway. I don't think you will die if you go there at this time," Haruhi stated jokingly. Tamaki chuckled and stood up from his chair, and waited for Haruhi to also stand up. After she had done so, Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the Suoh 2nd mansion after collecting a vase of flowers from Shima that Tamaki had previously ordered to be prepared. They walked to a limo posed outside of the mansion, and clambered inside. They drove to Haruhi's apartment and once there, Tamaki allowed Haruhi out of the limo first. Though, he didn't allow her to travel very far without breaking out into ninja moves, protecting Haruhi from the _extremely_ ferocious air. Haruhi unlocked the front door of the apartment, and walked inside, Tamaki following closely behind.

Tamaki permitted Haruhi to walk into the main room first, and he followed politely with his bouquet of flowers. Once in front of where Haruhi's mother's memory lay, Tamaki and Haruhi sat next to each other on the floor.

"You know, I chose each flower especially for its meaning. I know I never knew your mother, but judging from what you say about her, I picked flowers with meanings similar to what you had described," Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi smiled to Tamaki sincerely. "What flowers did you chose for her? And, if you don't mind, what are the meanings of each?" Haruhi asked as she examined the colorful array of flowers in the light brown vase.

"Well, the purple one there," Tamaki pointed to a light purple flower. "That one is called an Anemone. The shortened meaning for an Anemone is fragile. The pink one is a Camilla. Camilla means graciousness! Hibiscus, the yellow and red one, means delicate beauty. Your mother and yourself share the delicate beauty," Tamaki beamed at Haruhi.

Haruhi was tearing up, thinking of her mother and all of the nice things that Tamaki had said. _At least,_ Haruhi thought, _he didn't say that mom had virility._

Tamaki had seen Haruhi tear up, and wiped one stray tear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki apologized. "I didn't mean to make you cry," Tamaki said earnestly, griping Haruhi's hand in his own.

"It's not really your fault. It's just that I got to thinking of my mom, and it makes me upset. I know I didn't know her much of my life…but she's my inspiration," Haruhi admitted, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I appreciate you paying your respects, Tamaki."

"Oh, you're very welcome! Well, I don't like seeing you upset or crying. I'll make you some tea," Tamaki said as he stood up, kissing Haruhi's cheek before doing so.

"Try not to wreck the kitchen," Haruhi said sarcastically through her tears. "My dad will get very pissed."

Tamaki twirled into a heroic pose. "I will try my hardest, my princess! You do not have to worry, I shall not destroy your kitchen….I hope," Tamaki quietly added on as he walked into the kitchen and prepared the pot to boil the tea. Haruhi was able to trust Tamaki with this task, but had some doubts. She got a little _too_ worried about the apartment burning down, so she walked into the kitchen to chaperone him.

"I'm surprised nothing has been destroyed yet," Haruhi joked. "I thought that you rich people would have your maids or butlers to do all of the work, so you would never have much ability in knowing how to cook."

"Well, sometimes I get bored and watch as the chefs prepare meals and tea for me or my dad. I learnt how to make it from them, but your tea is a little different than mine! I'm going to add a secret ingredient to make the tea more Asian, don't look, it's a surprise!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, making sure Haruhi didn't watch as he examined the kitchen for his secret ingredient. Once the glass bottle containing the liquid was found and the tea was ready, Tamaki poured the secret ingredient into the two, non-matching, tea cups. After finishing, Tamaki told Haruhi she could look and handed her a cup of tea. She cautiously took a sip, and then, once the tea had set its place in her mouth, she spewed it back out.

"What the hell did you put in that tea?" Haruhi shouted, wiping her tongue after putting the cup on the counter. "Blood?"

"Nooo," Tamaki said slyly. "I put in some soy sauce! I thought it would make the tea more Asian!"

Haruhi sweat dropped and looked at Tamaki. "The tea is Asian enough without putting soy sauce in it… That tasted disgusting."

Tamaki apologized, and Haruhi cleaned up her tea. Tamaki took a sip from his cup. "I think it tastes good… It tastes Asian…" he mumbled loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Please don't kiss me with your mouth now that you drunk some of that tea," Haruhi said sarcastically. "I never want that taste in my mouth again."

Tamaki walked to Haruhi and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi wiped her mouth. "Damn it," she mumbled with a smile as she rubbed water onto her lips. "I think you should leave before my dad gets here…and before you kill me with that tea."

Tamaki sighed. "Fine, I'll call my chauffeur…"

…_Is he acting…mature?_ Haruhi thought surprisingly. _I bet he'll burst out screaming how he doesn't want to leave any time no—_

"Haruhi, I don't want to leave you!" Tamaki screamed, wrapping his arms tightly around Haruhi and shaking her from side to side with love; dropping his phone in the process. "You might die within the time we are separated!"

Haruhi wiggled free of Tamaki's embrace and said, "Well, I've not died my whole life, have I? I think I would be to handle it if I got attacked by the air, Tamaki."

"I know, but the air scares me. It could attack you, and then I would lose you forever!" Tamaki complained.

"Tamaki, I will not die, okay? My dad will be here, too, any minute now. Which is why I recommend you call your chauffer," Haruhi stated, picking up Tamaki's cell phone and handing it to him.

Tamaki sobbed, wiped his eyes, and called his chauffer.

"Good job," Haruhi congratulated Tamaki, gripping his hand.

Tamaki teared up. "It was so hard…you could die…Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"You over react way too often, Tamaki," Haruhi said through her muffled voice.

"I know," Tamaki said, releasing Haruhi as the limo pulled outside of the apartment. "Bye bye and goodnight!" Tamaki concluded, kissing Haruhi's cheek.

Haruhi stood in place and blinked her farewell to Tamaki as he left the apartment.

Xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xx

**O_O –blink- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Foreword: Hello. This shall be the last chapter :]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hani-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, this is the final day of my time with Haruhi!" Tamaki whined, tearing up. Today is the final day of Haruhi's tutoring for Tamaki. Tamaki is thoroughly upset at this, and seeing as he lacks common sense, he feels as if this is the end and he will never see Haruhi again.

"But, Tama-Chan, you will see Haru-Chan in the host club every day! And if you invite her over to your house, I'm sure she'd come over!" Hani exclaimed cheerfully to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled a devilish smile.

"You are right, Hani-Senpai! This is not the end of Haruhi and I's magical adventure! Hani-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, I am going to invite the entire host club over tonight, after Haruhi finishes tutoring me. We are going to celebrate, and I need some help thinking of something to do for Haruhi, since she helped me and all. I know that Kyoya has reduced her debt, but I think I, personally, must pay Haruhi back in some way! Do you two have any suggestions?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Hani put a finger and thumb to his chin. He was sitting on top of a table in the 3rd music room, Mori poised next to him, and Tamaki in front. Mori looked upward, trying to think of an idea. Hani suddenly gasped.

"I thought of the perfect idea!" Hani declared, jumping almost three feet into the air due to his excitement.

Tamaki gasped and jumped forward in Hani's face. "What is it? Oh share, please do share!"

"Well," Hani boasted, "I think that you should buy her fifty cakes! And then we can all share them together at the celebration!" Hani smiled a huge, winning smile, and Mori even smirked a bit. Tamaki's hopes plummeted to the ground.

Tamaki said, "I would get her fifty cakes, but she would get annoyed! And we all know that you would eat a lot of the cake, and get a cavity again, that wouldn't be good!" Hani frowned. "Mori-Senpai," Tamaki began once more. "Did you come up with anything?"

Mori looked to Tamaki. "Maybe you should propose marriage to Haruhi."

Hani's eyes brightened up, and Tamaki looked worried.

"We're only in high school; it would be weird to get married!" Tamaki cried to Hani and Mori.

"You don't _have_ to get married in high school," Hani instructed. "You can wait until after college!"

Tamaki procrastinated even more, only because he was afraid. He did want to propose, but if Haruhi rejected him…

"But Haruhi and I haven't even been dating for a week!" Tamaki whined, tears pouring from his eyes.

Kyoya walked over to Tamaki, Hani, and Mori from the corner he was eavesdropping from.

Kyoya popped right in to the conversation saying, "Hi, I was eavesdropping on you all, but that doesn't matter. I think that Mori's idea is very interesting, and I don't believe that Haruhi would reject it at all. You two acted as if you were dating ever since Haruhi began tutoring you, Tamaki. Plus, I along with everyone else had realized that you and Haruhi were in love with each other for quite the time now; even before she began tutoring you. We were having quite the joyous time, except Hikaru, laughing at how oblivious you and Haruhi were to your own feelings. I think that you should propose, Haruhi will probably just nod in acceptance, she'll be lost for words. I've heard of couples that get married in high school, so getting married after college sounds fair, judging if you two last that long."

Tamaki gasped and blushed. "Haruhi and I will last forever! Haruhi is my love, my love, my endless love!" Tamaki sang, spinning around in a determined circle. (He never would have sung if I hadn't been listening to the Glee version of Endless Love.)

At that very moment, as Tamaki sang those words, Haruhi walked into the room, turned around, and awkwardly walked out of the room.

_That was intriguing…_ Haruhi thought as she stood outside of the 3rd music room's door, debating whether to go back inside or not. At least Hikaru and Kaoru were not there, that would have worsened things by far.

As Haruhi reached for the door knob of the music room door, Kyoya had opened it, almost knocking Haruhi to the floor.

"Sorry, Haruhi," Kyoya apologized, putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder to steady her before she fell. Once Haruhi had regained balance and stopped looking like a falling drunk, Kyoya said, "Tamaki has stopped singing, and has now retreated into his corner of woe. Maybe it would be good if you could….cheer him up. Tell him it's okay to break into singing love songs without warning, something like that."

Haruhi nodded and said, "Why was he even singing endless love in the first place?" She and Kyoya walked into the 3rd music room, and Kyoya shrugged.

"I suppose he just has spazz attacks which results in him singing love songs for no apparent reason," Kyoya explained, pointing to a black and white colored Tamaki in a corner.

Haruhi sighed, placed her bag on a table, and walked over to Tamaki. She hovered above the motionless body, staring down at the depressed teen.

"Tamaki, it's okay to sing love songs randomly, but maybe it's best when no one's around, okay? Just don't be depressed, it's sad and, frankly, means more work," Haruhi said sarcastically, extending a hand politely for Tamaki to grasp. As Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and elevated up from his depressing state, he kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Once Tamaki parted from Haruhi and let go of her hand, he faced her. Tamaki placed a hand on his heart and swore, "I will not sing love songs in public, but I can't make any promises about other genres of songs."

Haruhi smiled and said, "I suppose you can sing randomly, but just don't do it when I'm around."

Tamaki clapped in agreement, and then told Haruhi about the celebration that night. Haruhi hesitated before accepting the invite, and called her dad. Haruhi said that she would most likely be staying overnight at Tamaki's along with the other hosts. After some ear splitting screeching from Haruhi's phone, Ryouji had settled down and hesitantly agreed to the celebration.

"Ranka-San is very hesitant about you spending time with us, Haruhi," Tamaki commented as Haruhi tucked her cell phone away in her pocket.

"He probably does not want me to grow up, to be with somebody, and to be in a house, sleeping over, full of boys," Haruhi stated, walking over to grab her bag. "Kyoya-Senpai, is there hosting today?" Haruhi called to Kyoya.

"Apparently not, says Tamaki. He wants to do this celebration shenanigan and I suppose I can't argue about it, because I will most likely lose," Kyoya explained, glancing at Tamaki; angry for losing a days' profit.

Haruhi sighed as she waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to come into the 3rd music room, since they were not informed on this celebration. Once the twins arrived Kyoya grudgingly explained the situation, and the two brothers agreed to come over at nine thirty. Haruhi felt relieved to leave for Tamaki's house, to only be with Tamaki and not being bothered by everyone else in the host club….for the time being. Of course, Haruhi loved everyone in the host club as friends, except Tamaki because she love loves Tamaki, but they can be bothersome. But, Haruhi loved them and surprisingly enjoyed their adventures and drama. Since everyone else had left Ouran to go home, Tamaki held Haruhi's hand as they walked throughout the hallways of Ouran Academy. The two walked hand in hand outside and waited for Tamaki's limo in the 90° heat. Haruhi fanned herself with her hand, and Tamaki took off his and Haruhi's jackets to cool them down.

"It's so hot here," Tamaki moaned, kneeling to the floor as if the heat had killed him in an epic war. "I can't believe it…"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki with pity. It was impeccably hot outside, and with Tamaki sweating to death on the ground, you couldn't help but feel pity.

"The limo will be here soon," Haruhi said kindly. "Then once you get inside you will be alright."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Don't you find me disgusting right now? I'm sweating in every possible area sweat can be formed, plus I bet that my face is as red as flame from the heat and my blush."

Haruhi blushed. "It's natural to sweat…but when you put it that way, sweating in every possible area…it's a bit creepy. But, you look fine, so don't worry about it."

Tamaki smiled and leaned back on the gravel pathway. "Haruhi, I love you."

Haruhi sighed. "I love you too, Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled. "I feel better in the heat now," Tamaki gasped, stretching on the floor by rolling onto his stomach.

Haruhi smiled and sighed. "You should get up; the limo might not see you and kill you." Haruhi extended a hand that Tamaki happily grabbed and stood up. Tamaki and Haruhi stood waiting in the heat for the limo for about twenty more minutes, Tamaki complaining every two seconds about the heat. Haruhi no longer felt pity, since Tamaki kept complaining. The limo finally pulled up in front of Tamaki and Haruhi, and the two rushed inside of the limo to escape the dreaded heat. As Tamaki sat down in the air conditioned limo, he sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to die out there," Tamaki gasped, melting into the leather seat of the limo.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who looked laid out, since his legs were spread apart and he was almost lying completely down in his seat. After Haruhi finished taking in Tamaki's position, she said, "I think I grasped that you almost died the twenty times you moaned it to me."

Tamaki chuckled. "I'm sorry, Haruhi…"

Haruhi smiled and the two sat in silence the rest of the drive to the Suoh 2nd mansion. Once there, Tamaki thought about it before darting out of the car and running through the front doors of the mansion. He was blabbering about not wanting to die before the celebration due to heat stroke. Haruhi just calmly walked into the mansion, thanking the limo driver for driving them before exiting the vehicle. When Tamaki and Haruhi were in the library, Tamaki said he would be back, because Yuzuru had sent him a text as soon as he sat down. Tamaki ran to his father, Haruhi saw from the ajar door that faced into the hallway where Tamaki and Yuzuru were talking, and Yuzuru nodded and smiled to something Haruhi couldn't hear. After that, Yuzuru led Tamaki out of view of the door, to somewhere Haruhi did not know of; because she couldn't see. Haruhi patiently waited for Tamaki to return, and after ten minutes, he did.

"What were you and your dad talking about?" Haruhi asked, turning to Tamaki as he sighed when he sat in his chair from exhaustion.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Tamaki chanted, smirking and doing his homework.

Haruhi began to wonder what the hell could be the surprise. Nothing big, though she kind of wanted it to be something big. After all, Haruhi gets a little impatient when she's told something and can't know about it for a while.

"Well, how many people will even _be_ at this celebration?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as he continued to work.

"Well," Tamaki began. "My dad, the host club, I even invited Mei-Chan! I invited your dad, but he didn't want to come, he said he was busy tonight."

"So no fan girls, no Renge?" Haruhi asked, almost excited not to be surrounded by squealing girls for once. She hardly understood what was so appealing about what the host club did to those girls.

Tamaki chuckled. "Of course the ladies will be there!"

Haruhi lost all hope and put her head down on the table in annoyance. She felt a hand on her back.

"I was only joking, Haruhi," Tamaki said caringly to Haruhi. "I know that you don't like them around all of the time, you're probably jealous!" Tamaki boasted, sparkles in his eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not jealous," Haruhi spat in defense. Oh-no, wrong decision. Before Haruhi could say anything else, Tamaki had teleported into the corner of the library and began to scratch the wall, mumbling to himself about how Haruhi was so straight forward.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the depressed prince in the corner, scratching wood from the walls. A pile of wallpaper and wood had formed where Tamaki was clawing the wall.

"Hey," Haruhi softly kicked Tamaki's butt. "Get up, you're so childish. I'm sorry."

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and maturely, surprising Haruhi, stood up without doing anything related to being an idiot. Oh, on the contrary, this does not last, maturity, I mean, with Tamaki. As soon as Haruhi was assured that she was not going to be attacked by Tamaki, she was, in fact, attacked by Tamaki; hug style.

Haruhi struggled in this bone crushing hug Tamaki had drew her into, though, she didn't struggle too much. Haruhi allowed herself to be thrown around by Tamaki loosely, until he finally stopped and set Haruhi onto the ground.

"I'm sorry," Tamaki began to apologize. "It's just that when you talk to me, I get a burst of energy and _need_ to hug you!"

Haruhi sighed. "You could hug me less forcefully, you know." Tamaki and Haruhi sat back down at the table where Tamaki was doing his work.

Tamaki smiled. "But then your reaction would not be as cute!"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, thought about replying, but decided to let him do his work before the celebration. After a couple of hours of hard work, Tamaki and Haruhi had both finished any work they had. Tamaki sighed in relief and slid down into his chair.

"Work is so tiring," he gasped.

"But, you need to work if you want to get somewhere in life," Haruhi said motivationally. "That's why I work hard. I have a dream, and if I want it to come true, I have to apply myself, even if it is tiring."

Tamaki grinned at Haruhi. "You're right. I know I will have to work hard, and I will. Well, I think I am working hard currently, but the work ahead of me will make me end up restless!"

Haruhi nodded her head in agreement, and then she and Tamaki packed up all of their work into their bags. Tamaki got a bit angry, since the papers kept creasing. He ended up on the floor like a child, screaming and kicking. In the end, Haruhi neatly folded up Tamaki's papers and slid them effortlessly into his bag. Tamaki had sparkles in his eyes as Haruhi did this. After Haruhi finished packing up her papers, the two, Tamaki and Haruhi, stood up to leave the library.

"What's the time?" Tamaki asked, stretching as he and Haruhi walked out of the library.

Haruhi pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "Eight fifty seven. I think that most of the time was either wasted by the chauffer, or your random spazz attacks," Haruhi commented as she and Tamaki walked outside into the heat. "Everyone should be here soon. Your butlers and maids did a good job of decorating for the celebration. You're celebrating how I somehow survived tutoring you, hmm?" Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki sat down on the front door steps, touching slightly.

"Yep, you deserve a celebration! Plus, my little surprise, heh!" Tamaki cheered, gripping Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi sighed. Oh, how she wanted to know of this surprise Tamaki had prepared for her. Maybe it's something romantic, like a necklace. Oh, wait; it's Tamaki, never mind that then.

"Oh, look," Tamaki began. "The twins are here! Oh, there's Hani and Mori-Senpai in a limo behind them! Oh, look! There's Kyoya and Mei-Chan! Oh, he picked Mei-Chan up like I asked!"

Haruhi sighed, smiled, and continued to sit with her hand held by Tamaki. As Mei approached, she let out a smirk.

"Tamaki, you said you weren't in love with Haruhi! I win!" Mei screamed.

Haruhi tilted her head, Tamaki, too.

"Of course I am in love with Haruhi! Oh, Mei-Chan, look at our connection," Tamaki boasted, kissing Haruhi as Mei-Chan jumped backwards and let out something like a scream.

"You know, you should get a room or something. Nobody needs to see you guys making out," Mei chanted, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Tamaki and Haruhi stood up casually, and Haruhi released herself from Tamaki's hand.

"I suppose we should go inside now," Tamaki said as he took Haruhi's hand in his own, everyone whom had arrived had made their way to the door and walked inside with Tamaki and Haruhi. The decoration was nothing special, just food and drinks. Haruhi's eyes scanned the room, and once she spotted her target, she released her hand from Tamaki's and darted away to a table faster than the speed of light.

Tamaki sighed and smiled. Mei came next to Tamaki and said, "Wow, she really does love fancy tuna…"

"Why else would I have only put out a portion of the fancy tuna? She could get sick…again!" Tamaki smiled, and he walked over to Haruhi, leaving Mei to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I put out enough so you won't get sick, Haruhi! Aren't I so amazing? Ah, my intuition is _always_ right," Tamaki boasted, putting a hand to his heart and another on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi said nothing and ate more fancy tuna. Tamaki didn't want an awkward silence of Haruhi eating, so he tried to bring up conversation.

"So, uh, you get to know about the surprise soon!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking his hand off of Haruhi's shoulder.

This grasped Haruhi's attention. She stopped eating the tuna, leaving very few left for anyone else, and turned to Tamaki.

"When?" she asked, tilting her head.

Tamaki, wanting privacy from everyone else, took Haruhi's hand and led her into the library.

"Now!" he exclaimed, dropping to the floor onto one knee and pulling out the ring. Out of nervousness, Tamaki completely dropped to the floor, messing up this seemingly romantic proposal. "When we get out of high school, or whenever we're ready, will you marry me?" Tamaki asked, trying to get back on one knee but continuing to fall due to his nervousness. Haruhi looked at the ring, thinking this was a joke, also thinking of the fancy tuna she wanted more of.

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked, still thinking of the fancy tuna.

"Of course I am," Tamaki whispered, giving up on his knee and just sitting on the floor, cross legged.

"Well, yes then," Haruhi said, still confused.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed as Mei came in.

"Hey, that ring is really cool," she said, walking over to Tamaki and plucking it from his hand before he could put it on Haruhi. "Shiny, too."

Tamaki fainted. His wonderful proposal had failed due to his sitting on the floor, and Mei stealing the ring from him.

Haruhi felt bad for him, so she sat on the floor next to him as he gripped her hand.

"Did you do it?" Hani screamed as he practically flew into the room and landed next to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Yep!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing to the ring that Mei was examining.

"Wow! It's so shiny!" Hani screamed as everyone else walked into the room.

"You should have gotten Haruhi a ring made of fancy tuna," Kaoru said as he stood in front of Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Most of the fancy tuna is gone, and there is only one culprit," Hikaru agreed, standing next to Kaoru.

Tamaki smiled and pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "My future _wife_ is the culprit!" Tamaki boasted, getting a glare from Hikaru.

"Gomeneee!" Tamaki screamed as Hikaru playfully kicked him.

After a while of kicking, Tamaki looked around the room. Haruhi wasn't there.

"Where did Haruhi go?" Tamaki asked, standing up and walking out of the room.

Haruhi was eating fancy tuna in the main room.

XxxXXxxXXxXxXxxxxXXXXXXxxxXxXXxxXXxxxxXXxXxxxxxxxXxXxXXXxxxXXXX

**I had no idea how to end that XDD. Oh, here, I have an OOC alternate ending.**

XxxxxXxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered to Haruhi as she ate fancy tuna. "Turn around."

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki on one knee, proposing to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, everyone else at the celebration looking at them with smiles.

"Y—Yes," Haruhi stuttered. After Tamaki put the ring on her finger, she began to think.

"Okay, I want a red carpet coming through the doors, and I want paparazzi bordering each side. Plus, I want a pony and a crown. I want lots of balloons, cake, and food. Oh, and before I forget, the princesses and unicorns must be waiting for me outside. I also want a carriage," Haruhi recited.

Everyone in the room fainted.

XxxxxXxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…**No comment. But, you should all review since this is the last chapter and I know that more than 2 people have this on story alert. So Ha.**


End file.
